Megaman NT Legends
by Unknown-Character
Summary: Sequel to Broken Hearts please read it first before reading this. MMBNT with a little MMX and MMZ to the mix Let the tournament Begin! LanMaylu MegamanRoll ZeroCiel Please R
1. Dreams

**I'm surprised have this much reviews on my last story. I didn't expect to have some so fast. Anyway this is pure fiction and that Almost all of these I make up! And this is the sequel fo Broken Hearts (and recommend reading it if you want to know what's going on) Anyway time for me to check my reviews**

**digi148 & Dimitri Plabato: Thanks for reviewing and being nice to me.**

**Mage of Water (): Please dont hunt me down! Here's the story!**

**Megaman fan & Element X and Hippi Girl 1: Hope you enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Prolouge  
**  
It has been 3 days since the accident. Lan was in the hospital, unconscious, and Megaman was found alive in his P.E.T. (Megaman's screen was broken), but getting heavy damage from the battle, he's very fragile. It was 11:56 p.m. and you could hear were raindrops pouring on the window. And in Lan's mind, was a vision of his destiny.

* * *

In his dream, Lan was standing in an empty, white void. There was nothing as the eye can see. 

_At least it's better than getting eaten by Dex,_ he thought,_ but where am I?  
_  
"Destiny..." a mysterious voice echoed in the endless space

"Who's there?" Lan called out

"Destiny..." at a louder and deeper tone, "Destiny..."

"What do you want?" he demanded, "and what do you mean about Destiny?"

"Your Destiny..." the voice boomed

Then all of a sudden he stated to fall and following him was visions. He saw a dark King like figure and beside them were 4 man/beast warriors. One is a Dragon, a Tiger, a Phoenix and a Tiger. They cause chaos and destruction at their path. But he notice that there are strings in the 4 warriors that leads to the lance of the king. But then out of nowhere, 4 warriors appeared. He then notices that one of them looks like Megaman.

"What's going on?" he mumbled

Then he closed his eyes...

* * *

Lightning flashed to the window and at the same time Lan was up. He was breathing heavily and sweat was all over his face. 

_What happened?_ He thought_, why am I in a hospital? I must be dreaming. _

Then he hears footsteps coming from the door. The door opened and behind it was...

"Mom?"

"Lan," she cried, "You're awake!"

"Where am I? Where's..."

"Hub's okay Lan," she interrupted hugging him tightly, "he's alright."

He was going to ask where Maylu is but knowing that Megaman is alive he was relieved.

"Where is he Mom?"

"He's beside you," she smiled, "Dad brought his Navi reviver (If it doesn't exist bear with me please) to fix the damage. But why didn't you tell us you were going to fight Bass?"

"Maylu told you?"

She nodded sadly.

"Megaman told me not to," he answered, "by the way where's Maylu?"

"She was here a few hours ago, but left to give you a couple of roses."

"What?" _Impossible_

"She's really worried about you Lan."

"What time is it?"

"It's midnight."

_Maylu..._

* * *

At Maylu's house... 

"Can't sleep?" Roll called from the computer

"How can I?" Maylu murmured, "the doctor said he could be in a coma for a long time."

"E-mail," Roll said, "and it's from Ms. Hikari."

"What did it say?" Maylu groaned

"It said that..."

But she was interrupted by Maylu's snoring.

"Looks like I'll tell you in the morning," she talked to herself, "goodnight Maylu."

She looked at the window. The sky was clear and the moon was full.

_Goodnight Mega... Sweet dreams_

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and Please Review and give me advice if I did any mistakes! Thanks!**


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Thanks for the reviews everyone Now time to check them**

**megaman fan: Hope you enjoy theis chapter**

**dbzgtfan2004: I agree 1000**

**Mage of Water: Thanks for the support**

**S.Lthe evony of the end: It was sad. I was crying making it. **

**Book Lover990: I'll try my best**

**Anyway... here's chapter one and thanks again**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**  
That afternoon, Maylu was bored and since she didn't get enough sleep that night she was starting to dose off and went to sleep in between classes. Luckily Roll was there to wake her up. "Didn't get enough sleep?" Yai whispered to Maylu Maylu replied with a big yawn. "Don't worry, we have 5 minutes left." 

"Okay..." Maylu yawned again.

"Are you too lazy to cover your mouth?" Yai asked

Maylu nodded happily and put her head back down to her desk.

* * *

School was over and Maylu was walking with Yai, Dex and Chaud. She was a little awake, but still want to get some rest. "That was the most bring class ever!" Dex complained 

"You said it Dex," Yai replied, "and it's because Ms. Mari didn't have a Valentine today."

"What? Today's Valentine's Day?" Dex shouted

"You forgot?" Maylu asked

"Aaahhh!" Dex cried with agony

"Poor Dex..." Chaud called out, "he didn't have a Valentine."

"Look who's talking," Dex complained, "I didn't see you have a Valentine card."

Chaud tried to control his temper, but he glared at Dex who was hiding behind Yai. "Oh come on Chaud," Yai said, "lighten up will you." 

"You have to stay calm sir." Protoman called in Chaud's P.E.T.

"I'm not mad." Chaud said calmly

"I forgot," Roll interrupted, "here's a e-mail from Ms. Hikari."

"Why didn't you tell me Roll?" Maylu asked

"I was too busy trying to wake you up that I forgot it."

Maylu opened the letter. She was mumbling the words and after she finished reading the letter she was awake all of a sudden and rushed to the hospital, not noticing that she bumped Yai on the way.

"Hey Maylu!" Dex shouted, "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital!" Maylu shouted

"Why would she go to the hospital?" Chaud asked

"It could be," Glide said, "that something must have happened to..."

"Lan!" all of them said in perfect unison

"Wait for us Maylu!"

* * *

In the hospital, Lan was out of his bed looking at the window. Thinking about that vision that he had last night. But today, when he was sleeping, he manages to see the other three warriors that are with Megaman. He knows that one of them is Protoman, but the last two was someone he didn't know yet. One is a red warrior that has a Z initial on his left chest with a long blonde hair with a light sabre and the other has black armour with an X scar on his forehead and holds a pistol in his right hand. Then behind the 2 warriors were 2 human shadows.

_Who are you?_ He thought, _how come I have a feeling I know you?_

"Lan Hikari!" his mom shouted, "get back to bed this instant!"

"But mom..." "No but's! Now go back to bed! The doctor said you should stay in bed."

"Alright..." he answered

He went back to bed and stared now at the ceiling. He notices that his mom is gone off to get the doctor. But as soon as he looked at the door he saw Maylu. "May...Maylu?" Lan stammered 

"Hey Lan..." Maylu muttered, "how..."

"Lan!" Yai voiced boomed

Then Yai and Dex bolted out off the door, which shocked Lan and Maylu, and then Dex headlock Lan and Yai messed up his hair. "Welcome back Lan!" Yai laughed 

"Cant... Breathe..." Lan choked

Maylu giggle a little and the two let him go. Then Lan punched Dex in the head and grabbed Yai and did a headlock.

"Hey Lan you know we were just joking." Yai choked 

"That really hurt!" Dex whined

"Oh stop being such a baby," Maylu giggled as she walked in the room, "I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah," he lets go of Yai, "but the doctor said that I'll be gone in a few days."

"At least you don't have school for those days," Chaud said from the door, "but then you won't be net battling."

"Chaud."

"I just come by to say hi," he smiled, "and if you want a rematch, you know where to go."

Then Chaud walked away. Lan looked at Yai and notice that she was blushing. "Do you like Chaud Yai?" Lan asked 

"Uh No!" Yai replied, her face was even redder, "is just that he looks cute when he smile... Ops!"

"Oh!" Lan and Maylu cooed

"Chaud and Yai sitting in the tree," Dex singed, "K-I-S-S-..."

"Finish it and you will die Dex!" she barked

"Aaahhh!"

"You better run Dex!" she shouted

"Miss Yai please settle down!" Glide called out calmly

"Run Dex!" Gutsman said, feeling scared from Yai's wrath

The two bolted out off the room that left Lan and Maylu alone. The two stared each other for a second and looked away, hiding their blush.

"So uh..." Lan muttered, "thanks for the flowers." 

"It was nothing..." Maylu stammered, "I..."

"Where's Megaman?" Roll interrupted

"He's over there," Lan pointed at the Navi Reviver, "you can jack in if you want. But Megaman can't speak for the moment"

"Okay!"

"Ready Roll?"

"Yeah!"

"Roll! Jack in!"

* * *

Roll was in the reviver and saw at the far end was Megaman, sleeping. His left leg and right arm was still fixed and his left eye is still missing. Roll holds his hands tightly and tries to hold her tears. She went closer to Megaman. 

"Hey Megaman," she whispered, "it's me Roll."

She looked at him and notices his eye opened. Both of them blushed and looked away. Then Roll looked back and put her head down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

She felt Megaman's hand squeezing lightly at hers. Then tears started to fall on her eyes.

"I'm just glad your safe," Roll sniffed, "I thought I lost you."

_Please don't cry Roll,_ Megaman thought_, I'm here_.

He looked back and his eyes started to drop tears also.

"I just came by here to say that I..." Roll paused, "I remember when you told me that... I mean I'm trying to say... I love you too."

Then Megaman raised his hand and touched Roll's cheek. Roll then hold on to his hand. She put his hand down and closed her eyes, she then came and touch Megaman's lips with hers. Surprised, Megaman's face was red and closed his eyes and kissed back. Then in a few minutes, she pushed back a little and stared at him happily.

"Happy Valentines Day Mega..." she whispered

"You too..." he whispered back

And their lips meet again.

* * *

"Say Maylu," Lan asked, "do you believe in signs?" 

"Why do you asked?" she said curiously

"Well is just that I keep on having this strange dream," Lan said calmly, "that something big is coming."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I think it takes place in the cyber-world, there was this king that want to rule everything and he sent these half man and half beast to destroy everything in it's path and..."

"4 Navies with their operators came to stop it..." she interrupted

"Did you have the same dream?"

"No I just guessed."

Lan fell off the bed, which knocked off his lunch tray that he didn't ate, sent the mystery soup in Lan's head and the jell-o into the ceiling. Maylu kneeled down at Lan and the jell-o fell down at her head. They looked at each other and start laughing.

* * *

Far away the town of Den Tech City, a kid enters at its gates. 

"We have to stop King," the kid said to the P.E.T., "got any ideas Axl?"

"Does the agent know about this?" Axl replied

"Not yet. King wont come until the next tournament," the kid replied, "but he will sent out his prisoners. And we have to be ready for them first."

* * *

**Now 2 question to all the readers out there**

**Who and what do you think this 'kid is?**

**Who are the prisoners?**

**The answer might come in the next chapter... but who knows? ( And PLEASE answer the question) Only time will tell... also Please review and give me advice if I did anything wrong**


	3. Enter Axl!

**Another question.. Who is Sean? Does he really have Axl as a Net Navi? Anyway It gave me another idea in the story and thanks for the reviews. I dont have time to tell you about it since you guys are begging me to finish it. And also I might not be able to finish the next chapter soon because I have work, I have to go somewhere and really have to finish this chapter on another Fanfiction. So enjoy!**

**Oh yeah I forgot! I made up some characters and cant add it on the story so... I'll tell them from here**

**Xai (Female) -long blue hair, peach skin, blue/green eyes, wears glasses, a yellow tanktop, pink sandals and green skirt.**

**Pam (female)- short black hair with chestnut streak, tan skin, crinsom red eyes, wears short jeans, a red long sleeve shirt and a scarf on her neck.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been 5 months after Lan got out off the hospital. The recent news is that a Rouge Navi named Zero mysteriously disappeared from the Government tracer and most thinks that Zero broke the tracer and planning to do something. But mysteriously the government just called it off 5 days after his escape.

Other than that, Lan and Maylu still has a crush on each other, but as the days goes by, they're feeling for each other is growing and start to have deep feelings for each other. Megaman and Roll were secretly dating ever since Lan got out of the hospital, but was discovered a few days later. Gutsman freaked out about a few days, but he settle down ever since that new student came with her Net Navi Alia. The operator's name is Xai (Pronounce Za-i) and Dex develop a crush on her, but he still likes Maylu, while Yai and Chaud start to hag out, most of the time talks and buys rare chips (good excuse). A few weeks before summer, Tory (completely forgot him) let his cousin over, Pam, and let her stay for a few months. Now, Lan just returns from a special tournament and told their friends to wait for him at the arcade. Maylu, Tory, Yai, Chaud and Xai were waiting for Lan at the window while Dex and Pam battle it out in a net battle. Yai decide to see what's going on. Everyone except Maylu followed.

"Playtimes over Pam," Dex shouted confidently, "Gutsman take him down now!" 

"Go Axl!" Pan called out, "dodge that punch!"

The Navi, Axl jumped the attack, landed at Gutsman head and stomped him to the ground. But then Dex use a Recover 30 chip to restore Gutsman and then Gutsman smashed the ground to cause Axl to loose his balance as he landed and fall.

"Bronze Punch Chip in! Download!"

"You lose!" Gutsman shouted

But as soon as Gutsman launched his mighty punch, Axl rolled to the side and uses his A-pistol to cause some major damage at him. Then Axl moved back and looked at Pam. Pam was grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" Dex said nervously

"This," she bragged, "Hunter Cannon chip in! Download!"

"Uh Oh!" Chaud said, "you're in trouble now!"

_Where did she get that chip?_ Yai thought_, I wonder_...

"Hunter Cannon. Lock. Load..."

"Gutsman move!" Dex commanded

"Can't!" Gutsman groaned, "Shot... paralysed Guts...man."

"Fire."

One shot is all what Axl need to send Gutsman flying and logging him out at the same time. Dex was stoned.

"3 minutes," Pam called, "it's better than the last match we had. If I remembered the last time we battle... that was... 5 seconds?"

"Shut up!" "Hey that was a good match," she complimented, "but you shouldn't focus on speed, try to keep a good defence and focus on big attacks against the speedy Navies. And this might help."

Pam showed Dex a chip that said 'Metal Armour".

"Where did you get that?" Yai asked curiously, "you know how much and how hard is to find those chip?"

"I got these chip form a guy named Sean," she said, "he also gave me Axl."

"He gave you the Navi?" Chaud followed

"I really don't know why?" she said, "He just gave it to me and just run off."

_I have to protect Pam,_ Axl thought_,"Sean told me to and if King finds out about her..."_

"Hey Axl," Gutsman called, "good match!"

"Same here."

"At least Gutsman is more sportsman that his operator, "a familiar voice called out

"Lan!"

"You're back!"

"How was the tournament?" Chaud asked "It was interesting," Lan replied, "any..."

Lan paused when Maylu embraced him tightly. He blushed a little and hugged her back.

"I thought you would never come here?" she whispered

"Yeah," he said shyly, "me too..."

"Ahem!" everyone coughed

"Anyway," Maylu let go of Lan and he continue, "The tournament was very different. You can't use any chips at this tournament and I learned some pretty neat tricks. And guess who won the tournament?"

"Hey you don't have to tell the world about it." Megaman called out

"I'd say it's a fluke," Protoman cocked, "why don't you show us how strong you really are?"

"Is that a challenge Protoman?"

"You're on!"

"So this is where you live?" a boy called to Lan

Lan looked back was surprised who he saw. A boy, about Lan's age, called out from the entrance of the arcade. He has green hair, a blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest and black pants. He also has a Z initial at his right glove and has his sun glasses hanging around his neck. And in his left hand was a P.E.T.

"Caza," Lan, "you never told me you are moving here?"

"You know him Lan?" Maylu asked

"Yeah... He's the operator of Zero."

* * *

**Now a question to all of you. I need 4 names of Navi operators. I have the names for the 4 Navies but I need Op's. So if you can help me out on this one please tell me. Also please review.**


	4. The Cyber Elves

**Sorry for making you wait everyone. I have to go somewhere over the last 5 days. Now for the reviews: **

Webbuilder: thanks for the advice

Dimitri Plabato:I'll try to put you on the next chapter, and just to tell you is Dimitri a boy or a girl anme? (Sorry if I insulted you)

Kevin: I'll put in your characters soon and thanks for the Navi

Element X and Hippi Girl 1: Thanks for the name

a fan of megaman: Yes I dont know Sean... I'm still new at this... I'll go cry in the corner now...

**Mage of Water: Well thanks... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was shocked at Lan's answer. They never thought that Zero would have an Operator and so soon. Everyone, except for Lan, stared at Caza.

"You're joking Lan," Yai shouted, "he's Navi is..."

"Yes it's true," Zero's called out from Caza's P.E.T. "the government will announce it tonight but promise not to tell who is my operator."

"Where did you meet Caza Zero?" Chaud asked curiously

"I was exploring the Cyber world and on the way I notice that some Navi was battling another Navi. One of the Navi was deleted, and it was Caza. So I went to Caza and told him that I will bring justice and avenge his Navi. So I use one of my Zero viruses to track him down, and I found out that this is another rouge Navi. His name was Dynamo. I fought him and won, but he escaped and the tracker that Dr. Hikari made was destroyed in the battle."

"Dynamo," Chaud muttered, "yes that Navi that appeared out of nowhere and started to wreak havoc on cyber space. Mostly destroying Navies."

"And I know why," Zero continued, "He's testing these small creature-like data known as Cyber Elves. Their origin is still a mystery but I know their ability to make a Navi's original weapon change it to a different one."

"Interesting..."

"Do you use these Cyber Elves at the tournament Caza?" Pam asked

"That's what the tournament is all about," Caza answered, "my father manage to find out how to make Cyber Elves without deleting Navies. So he randomly selected kids all over Japan and download elves to the Navies to their special abilities. Such as melee Navies can change swords to lances to even whips. While navies with long distance attacks can have special cannons and pistols."

"So Megaman has some new weapons beside the Mega Buster," Lan followed, "let us demonstrate. Megaman?"

"Jack me in!"

Lan jacked in Megaman to the battlefield and Chaud followed with Protoman. The two notices that there were two small elf-like creatures, swirling around Megaman's arm.

"That's the Cyber Elves?"

"Don't be surprised," Zero said confidently, "they are not as strong as Chips but they are as useful."

_We'll see_, Chaud thought, "Take him out Protoman!"

Protoman attacks first with his sword, but then Megaman dodges it by using his Mega Buster and shoots a rope-like Laser to a wall and zip his way there. Protoman followed and them Megaman did it again to another wall, then he shoot the laser cable toward Protoman. But Protoman dodges it easily. Then Megaman zipped his way back and punched him directly at Protoman's face and crashed him to the ground.

"Is that your best shot Lan?"

"Playtime's over," Lan shouted, "fusion battle chip Thunder Vulcan!"

Lan downloaded a Thunder and Vulcan battle chip and the elf then combined the chips together.. Chaud then combined a sword, wide sword and a long sword to form the Life Sword. Protoman was about to finish him until Megaman launched a laser web, which stopped him at his tracks. Then the web shocked Protoman and drained his energy. Chaud logged out Protoman.

"Impressive," Chaud said calmly, "can't wait for Protoman to have one."

"You're just lucky that I don't have one yet." Protoman grinned

"That's so cool!" Dex said happily, "I wonder if Gutsman can have a Cyber Elf?"

"I wonder if you can asked your dad if we can have one?" Xai followed

"Yeah me too!"

"I wonder what would my hair turn into when I have my cyber elf?" Roll called out

"Sorry," Caza answered, "but they won't be out until September and they will announce it tonight. But I'll try tonight and tell you tomorrow."

"Okay!" Yai and Dex replied

"So Chaud," Caza called to him, "how about a Net Battle. I won't use my Cyber Elf."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Out in the abandoned warehouse in the foggy town of D-street... 

"Get back here!" the guard shouted

"We must not let him escape with the Elf Queen!" the other guard shouted

"Cam!" the third guard called form the phone, "he got the Queen."

"What!" Cam shouted from the phone, "Lock all exits you fool!"

"But he's out sir..."

"Then go AFTER HIM!"

"Yes sir!" the three replied and run off.

The boy was hiding in a bunch of crates to catch his breath. He looked at the bag and notice that he was holding a pink P.E.T.

"So this is the Elf Queen," the boy muttered, "I wonder what it... uh oh! It's the three stooges."

The boy crouches down and leaned his head a little to see what's going on.

"I told you he went that way!"

"No! He went that way!"

"No Billy! He's that way!"

"No Bob!"

"You are both wrong!"

"Shut up Dole!"

"Achoo!" the boy suddenly sneezed

"Hey! Look behind the crate. It's him!"

_Why do I have to be allergic to cats?_ He asked himself

"Get him!"

The boy then jumped his way to the guards, which knocked them out, and started running.

"Suckers," he grinned.

But bad luck is not yet done with him, he boy tripped, which cause him to tossed the P.E.T. out of his hand and fell to a manhole, knocking him unconsious.

Then as fate would have it a girl came to the scene. She was walking along the street, minding her own business until the P.E.T slids it's way in front of her.

"A P.E.T.?" the girl said, "I wonder who is this?"

She picked it up and then a Navi appeared out of the screen. It was a Female Navi with golden blonde hair that matches with her blue innocence eyes and wears pink/white helmet and a pink vest and skirt and a black long sleeve.

"Where am I?" the Navi called out

"Why hello there? What's your name little fellow?" the girl smiled

"I don't have one..."

"So you don't have an operator?"

"What's that?"

"Well would you like me to be your op?"

"Okay..." the Navi said confusingly

The girl giggled, "I'll call you Ciel."

"Cool name. What's your name?" the Navi replied

"Call me Clair."

And the two disappeared in the dense fog.

* * *

**All the names that I get are great, but I still need 4 Names. I'll give you the names of the 4 Navies: **

Windon (Wind Dragon)

Firnix (Fire Pheonix)

Thunger (Thunder Tiger)

Watrle (Water Turtle)

Please review and advice are welcome


	5. King's royal entrance I

**I tried to put it in as soon as possible, but somehow there was an error when I trued to Log In yesterday (Aug 7, 2004) Anyway time for Reviews:**

**Zero-Blazer: Thanks for the names**

**Ms. Granger-Waesley: Thanks for the reviews**

**Dimitri Plabalo: Thanks for telling me and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Mage of Water (): Ah yes... You just have to be patient. you dont want to rush too much on romance. And dont you dare sent your minions to get me! You dont know where I live! Muahahaha!**

**Anyway enjoy (I hope)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"...Euro Islands is having a world tournament and I believe that the King will use the Elf queen there."

"Are you sure about this Jack?"

"Positive Boss!" Jack replied

"Do the other 3 gangs know about this?"

"Yes, they also sent spies to the King quarters."

"I see..." the Boss replied, _so... the other clans will go to the surface also... I have to stop them before it is too late, and as the leader of the Dragon Clan I will bring justice to the underground once more. _"Tell the leader of the Hydra team to get ready for war. But it'll take place in the surface."

"Yes bro..." Jack replied confidently and left. Then the boss picks up his P.E.T.

"Windon," the Boss muttered, "Tell the leader of the Dragoon team to come here. I need to talk to him."

"But sir," Windon replied, "Ratchet is having a hard time, he just lost his sister recently."

"I know... but we need him more than ever."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

A week later, Lan and Maylu were walking together to Caza's house to see if Caza's father will give Roll a Cyber Elf. So far Caza didn't have time to tell his father since he was busy. 

"I wonder what kind of Cyber Elf will Roll have?" Maylu asked

"I really don't know..." Lan replied

"I just hope that Caza's father will be there," Roll muttered

"Hey there's Tory and Pam," Lan called, "Hey!"

"Hey Lan!" Tory called back

"We were about to get in," Pam said, "until you guys called."

"You guys better ring the bell," Axl called out, "the sooner I get my Cyber Elf the better."

"Hold your horses their Axl," Pam replied, "I just have to fix my..."

Tory then pressed the doorbell.

"Too late cuz..." Tory joked

"...Hair." Pam muttered

_This is unusual,_ Maylu thought_, when is Pam start worrying about her hair all of a sudden?_

Then the door opened and saw Xai in front of the door. Inside they saw Yai and Dex fighting over cookies while Chaud tried to calm them down.

"I told you we are late." Megaman said

"Not exactly," Alia explained, "Caza's father isn't here yet."

"Hey you two!" Caza called from the halls, "you better not finished those cookies!"

"We're not!" Yai and Dex replied with their mouth's full

_And I thought I have bad manners?_ Lan thought

Then Caza entered with cookies and was wearing a pink apron. The group tried to hold their laughter and Chaud's eyes widen.

"You know how long I..." Caza paused, "Oh hey you guys!"

"Nice apron!" Pam giggled

"Caza..." Maylu tried to hold her laugh, "Why are you wearing a pink apron?"

"My dog ate my apron and choked on it," Caza sighed, "that's why my dad's at the vet."

The answer cause Chaud's eye to twitch. Everyone else's eyes widen to Caza's answer.

"Great..." Everyone except Lan, Megaman, and Chaud muttered

"Well it could be worse," Lan smirked, "a tank could have came in and killed the dog."

"Anyway..." Chaud try going out of topic, "did you ask your dad?"

"He said no," he put down the cookies and takes off his apron, "but instead my dad would try to get it out soon to the public."

"Great..." Dex complained

Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Tory called, "ah!"

"What's wrong?"

Everyone rushed to the door. They saw a girl lying on the ground. She has brown hair with black streaks, wears a sleeveless pink shirt with blue shorts, brown leather boots and a scarf on her neck. She was holding a small bag very tightly.

"She looked exhausted," Tory said, "I wonder..."

"Clair!" Caza called

"Caza..." the girl called, "brother?"

"Brother?"

"You know her?"

"What are you doing here?" Caza asked, "Where's mother?"

"I don't know..." Clair moaned, "mom and me... we were chased..."

"You better rest sis," Caza whispered, "come on, let's get you inside."

_Whoever is chasing her,_ Chaud thought_, they are not far away._

"We better go inside," Chaud said sharply, "I have a feeling that whoever was chasing her are not far away."

Everyone nodded and went inside. Dex helped Caza bringing Clair inside. Lan looked at the window. He notices that something was moving to the bushes and closed the curtains.

"Great..." Lan growled, "They have us surrounded."

"What do we do now?" Yai whined

"Simple," Dex shouted confidently while standing up the table, "we fight!"

"What would happen if they were aliens?" Xai said sarcastically

Dex then hides under a table. Everyone was starring at him, Chaud coughed followed by a big sweat drop.

"Gutsman embarrassed..." Gutsman mumbled at the P.E.T.

Then the lights started to flicker on and off.

"Ah!" Dex said cowardly, "It's the aliens!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Chaud mumbled to himself

"Xai!" Alia called out, "There are viruses all over the house!"

(Navi note: Alia has a unique ability to know when Viruses attacks even thought she is still in her P.E.T. but her senses are stronger when she is in cyber world)

"I guess there is only one solution to this problem." Lan said

Caza, Pam and Chaud nodded back at Lan as they take out their P.E.T.

"Time to Jack in Megaman!" Lan called

"You too Axl!"

"Let's do it Protoman!"

"Zero!" Caza called

Lan, Pam, Caza and Chaud jacked in the main computer and sent their Navies to stop the infection. There were a lot of viruses and the more they destroy the more pop out.

"These guys are really persistent!" Chaud called

"There's too many Pam!" Axl shouted as he was shooting the viruses with his pistol

"Xai!" Alia called, "let me go in. There is something strange about these viruses!"

"But Alia what if..."

"Gutsman Protects Alia!" Gutsman called out

"Don't worry Xai," Dex comforted Xai, "we'll protect Alia."

"Alright..." Xai sighed, "Jack in Alia!"

Alia and Gutsman were in and Alia's radar, in her left arm, start to pick something strange. While Gutsman is protecting her, Alia notice there was some kind of virus factory planted near the firewall. Alia also picked up 3 other Navies in the area and they are causing some damage.

"One of the Navies have to be a hacker," Alia called, "it's the only explanation."

"Do you think that these Navies also make these 'virus factory'?" Megaman asked

"Possibly," Alia replied, "but we have to destroy the... factory. Thanks Gutsman!"

"It was nothing..." Gutsman chucked after he destroyed a virus

"Hey Megaman," Protoman called, "we better handle one of the Navies that hacked in here."

"Protoman's right," Megaman replied, "Alia can you tell us where they are?"

Alia looked at the radar and her eyes widen and start to sweat.

"They are coming this way," she answered, "and at amazing speed."

"Axl," Megaman commanded, "you try to destroy the virus factory, Me, Zero and Protoman will try to stop the Navies. Alia and Gutsman I want you to follow Axl."

"Alright," Gutsman called, "lets go Axl!"

"Wait for me!"

As the three Navies went off the other three were coming towards Megaman, Zero and Protoman. As the enemy got closer they notice that one looks like a knight that was riding a horse, another was a bishop like creature and the other one was a tower with two arms and was floating.

"They look tough..." Lan mumbled

"Who are you?" Megaman asked

"That is not of your concern."

"What do you want with my sister?" Caza questioned the three navies

"We want the Elf Queen," the knight called

"Don't let them take Ciel." Clair called

"You shouldn't get up," Maylu asked to Clair, "and who is this Ciel?"

"She's my Navi..." Clair answered

_Clair never told me she have a Navi?_ Caza thought, _now the question is what do they want with her Navi?_

"Zero," Caza said, "get them out of the house."

"Alright," Zero called confidently, "you heard Caza. Now get out!"

"You will regret those words child," the bishop growled, "The Kings will show no mercy!"

* * *

"Cyberdra," the boy muttered, "my sister predicted that all of us will fight in the surface world. I never been to the surface world before, and my sister always wished to see it. But now she's... She also predicted that in order for us to succeed we have to join forces with the 4 legendary Navies..." 

"Ratchet..." Cyberdra interrupted, "it's Windon."

"Tell Seiryu I'll be there." Ratchet answered

* * *

**It's that time again. Question time! Yay!**

**Anyway todays quesiton is.. What do you think will happened next?**

**Other than that, thanks for reading and please review**


	6. Invitation

**I didn't get a lot of reviews this time. Well I better continue the next chapter and now for Reviews:**

**Mage of Water: Your minions are very pesistent! I was luck they all fall to a gopher hole. Hehe.**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley: Thanks for reviewing and being so nice to me.**

**Well, on with the Story and I forgot from the beginning. BASS!**

**Bass (grumbled): He doesn't own anything that involves Megaman. X Classic, EXE, Zero Bla Bla Bla.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Axl, Alia and Gutsman were getting close to the firewall, the battle from the distance was getting fierce. But there was no time to go back and help them, more viruses kept on appearing and they are getting stronger. Then they found the factory. It was built near the firewall. It has a crown symbol at the wall

"There!" Alia called out, "the viruses are coming from that tower."

"We have to destroy it," Axl said, "A pistol!"

Axl fired a few shots at the tower, it didn't even scratch.

"Rats!" Axl growled, "Gutsman can you damage it?"

"Gutsman try," Gutsman roared, "Gutshammer!"

It causes a huge earthquake and it only manages to destroy the viruses that are coming out of the tower.

"Great..." Dex muttered, "What do we do now?"

"Hey Axl..." Pam asked, "Is that a Cyber Elf in front of you?"

Axl looked forward and notice there was a Cyber Elf floating in front of his face. It freaked him out a little and caused him to fall. The elf giggled.

"What's going on?" Xai asked, "I thought that your dad isn't going to put out the Cyber Elves until next month?"

"Yeah," Caza said, "I guess there are wild ones also in the cyber network."

"Why is it staring at me?" Axl asked nervously

Then the elf started to talk to Axl in gibberish. Everyone doesn't know what it's saying but, somehow Axl seem to know what is it saying.

"So your name is Boom," Axl called, "and you want to help me? Well how can you..."

Then the Cyber Elf went in Axl's pistol and the pistol is starting to change to a bazooka.

"No way!" Axl and Pam shouted

"This is Awesome!" Axl grinned, "Time for the tower to fall. Download a Mini Boomer chip Pam!"

"You got it!"

"Here comes another wave!" Alia warned

"Finish the virus Gutsman!" Dex commanded

"Right!"

"Lock tower!"

"How long Axl?" Gutsman asked while he was holding off the viruses

"Aim!"

"Guard chip in!" Xai called out, "Download!"

"Stand back Dex!" Alia shouted, "Guard!"

Alia guard chip manage to delete half of the viruses and then...

"FIRE!"

* * *

At the Battlefield, Zero was taken heavy damage from the knight. Megaman and Protoman tried to help him, but the Bishop and the Tower were blocking their way.

_This is weird,_ Megaman thought_, where do they get so much power?_

Then a loud explosion occurred at the tower area.

"They destroyed the Tower!" the knight called out

"Now's my chance," he growled, "Z saber!"

Zero manages to do some major damage to the knight and tossed him to the air and caused him to log out.

"We'll get you next time," The tower growled and pushed away Protoman, "let's go Bishop1."

"Coming Tower1."

Then the two navies logged out. Then they saw Gutsman, Alia and Axl with his Cyber Elf.

"Hey Protoman," Axl called out, "I see you let a tower pushed you around."

"Very funny," Protoman joked

"You okay Zero?" Megaman asked

"Yeah..." Zero smiled

"Oh man," Caza moaned, "how am I going to explain dad about this one?"

"Somehow I have a feeling that something much more worst is going to happened."

Then a masked man crashed to the window and grabbed Clair.

_I hate it when I'm right..._ Zero thought

But Clair won't go without a fight. She bites the man's hand and start running toward the kitchen. Then as he entered the kitchen Maylu hit him with a pan directly at the face, Clair was hiding behind Maylu. But the two didn't notice that another man was behind her. He missed Clair and grabbed Maylu. Then he pointed a gun to Lan and in this other hand he was holding a knife pointing at Maylu's neck.

"Let me go!" Maylu shouted

"Shut up!" he shouted, "I call the shots here."

"You heard the lady," Lan growled, "let her go!"

"What are you going to do?" the man chuckled, "Punch me?"

That's what Lan did. He punched him hard in the face while the guy was laughing at his own joke, lets go off Maylu and sent him crashing on to the back door. There was a third guy on the door and was tacked by the crashing door. The other guy that Maylu knocked down ran out of the door as soon as he saw he was surrounded. The other two followed. Everyone was shocked at Lan's action. Especially Maylu.

"You alright?" Lan asked Maylu

"Yeah..." she replied with a blushed face, "Thanks..."

"Remind me not to let Lan go on his bad side." Tori whispered to Dex

"After that experience I don't think we should mess with him at all."

"Ah!" Caza shouted, "how am I going to explain dad about this now?"

"Tell him that a tornado came in."

"Axl!" Pam barked

"Hey Caza," his dad called, "good news the...Aaahhh!"

"Let me explain dad." Clair said

"Clair? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Mr. Lukia." Lan explained

* * *

After Clair explained how she got Ciel and Caza explained how the house turned to a danger zone, Mr. Lukia let his kids stay at Yai's house for a few days to fix the house and let the authorities know about this. As the group walked together to their homes...

"What a day!" Caza yawned

"You can say that again," Yai followed, "first your dog got chocked, your sister came in, then your central computer is practically in ruins and now your house is a complete mess."

"Don't forget the pink apron." Tori joked

Everyone laughed including Caza.

"Isn't that your house Maylu?" Xai pointed at the pink house

"Yeah," Maylu replied, "well I better go, and thanks for the save Lan."

"It was..."

Just before Lan was about to finish what he was going to say, Maylu kissed him in the cheek and left. Everyone was shocked, especially Lan. His face was red as an apple.

"...Nothing..." Lan stammered

"I must be dreaming," Dex choked, "no! This must be..."

Then Xai pinched him hard in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Are you awake yet?"

"That really hurt!"

"We better get going Lan," Megaman called, "it's getting late."

"Yeah..." he said shyly

Then Lan ran off to his house.

"That was interesting..." Chaud said to broke the silence

* * *

"So..." Cam growled, "I've sent you 3 powerful Naives, a very expensive Virus Tower and you even tried to get the girl and STILL you didn't get the Elf Queen?"

"Yes sir!" the three men replied

"Did they see your face?"

"No sir..."

"At least you did something good," Cam growled again, "Be gone!"

"For a small guy he really have a short temper..." one of them grumbled.

"I heard that Dole!" Cam shouted, "ah... Are you sure we should keep those guys King?"

"They maybe dolts," the voice appeared, "but their skill in net battles will surprise you."

"Whatever..." he grumbled, "but all I know is that we have to get her before the tournament."

"OR maybe we can invite them to the Euro tournament?"

"How? As far as we know the girl who has it might not be interested in the tournament."

"Something tells me that she will..." the King replied

* * *

At Yai's tree house, Clair was staring at the window, looking at the night sky.

_Where are you mother?_ She thought, "please be alright..."

"You okay sis?" Caza asked

"Yeah..."

"It's mother."

She nodded slowly.

"I'm worried too..."

"Caza," Zero called from the P.E.T. "email!"

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know but... those fiends!"

"What's wrong?" Clair asked

"They ask you to join a tournament in the Euro Islands this coming spring. And if you don't and tell the police about this... They'll kill your mother."

"What!" Clair shouted, "We have got to do something Caza!"

"I know..." Caza mumbled, "but by the looks of it we have no choice but to join the tournament."

"Caza?"

"It didn't say to come alone."

"But..."

"Listen," Caza interrupted, "even thought I am not your real brother and our parents are apart, I'll still help you. We made a promise that we will watch each other's back. You helped me when I was young. And now it's time for me to return the favour."

"You still treat me like a sister," Clair cried, "even though we are apart..."

Tears start to fall in her cheek and hugged Caza tightly. She missed Caza as her brother. Caza put his arms around her and closed his eyes, remembering the good memories with Clair.

"Alright..." she whispered, "but something tell me that we'll need help."

"Hey you two," Yai called out, "what's all the whispering about?"

"Just tell everyone to come here tomorrow."

"And how's Ciel?"

"She's still asleep," Clair replied, "and thanks for the net battle."

"It was nothing," Yai smiled, "well goodnight."

As Yai closed the door, the two closed the lights, get their blankets and pillows and went to a deep sleep in the soft sofa.

* * *

"Are you telling me that you lost the Queen because you fell of a manhole?"

"Sorry Sean," the boy replied, "I was overconfident. I should..."

"It's okay Dimitri," Sean replied, "as far as I know they are in good hands. The boss from the Agent told us they are with Caza and Zero."

"But the King's gang is a force that should not be reckoned with?" Dimitri protested

"I know..." Sean mumbled, "and I also heard that all the gangs of the underworld are going to enter the Euro tournament. We must tell the boss."

"Alright... Achoo!" Dimitri sneezed

"Cats?"

"Yeah..." he sniffed, "Oh yeah! How are Freezeman and Axl doing?"

"Freezeman is still at the guerrilla duty and Axl did a good job protecting Pam," he said

"But what I don't understand is that what makes her so important?"

"I found out she could be the one of them?"

"You mean..."

"The four Heroes," Sean said calmly, "and she has chosen Axl as her partner."

* * *

**Aye, That was long... Anyway you might notice there was a little Megaman Zero in here if you are reading this... Other than that I'm not going to do question today. Reason, I can't think of one. Oh yeah and ADVICE ARE WELCOME!!! Please review!**


	7. King's royal entrance II

**Since will be busy for the last few days I'll try to come up with some rules for the tournament and how the Euro island looks like at the time being, and if you like you can tell me in your point of view. And who knows maybe I'll add it here. Anyway time for reviews:**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley: Well I'm sorry if my last two questions were too hard...**

**Dimitri Plabalo: Just to tell you that you wont have a net navi now, but you will soon and it will shock you. (Thunder and Lightning backround) Muahahaha! Okay...I'll stop now...**

**Mage of Water: It's not my fault they fall to the gopher's hole! And isn't Roll one of your minions?**

**Webbuilder: Sorry about that, and I lowered the rating since I dont put bad words onto my story anyway.**

**Alright, not that's done... Bass!**

**Bass: (sweared in French)**

**You do that one more time and no more Bug Muffins!**

**Bass: (Grumbles) ah... Unknown character doesnt own Megaman or anything that relates to it...**

**That wasnt so bad was it? Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day Yai invited everyone to her tree house. As usual Lan was late, but what's strange is that Chaud is also. While they were waiting, the boys were Net Battle at Yai's computer; Dex was still mad from yesterday, when Maylu kissed Lan in the cheek, and was letting it all out on the Net Battle. The girls on the other hand were asking Maylu some question.

"Come on you guys," Maylu replied, "there's nothing special between me and Lan."

"Oh come on," Yai whispered, "you kiss Lan in the cheek."

"Well he did save me..."

"Give her a break." Pam protested

"Why not a hug then?" Xai asked quietly

"That wasn't the first time he save me you know," Maylu blushed, "and I hug him all the time. I was thinking he might be tired of it..."

"Maylu," Pam called, "why are you blushing?"

Maylu start to blush even more.

"Oh my... You're in love!" Clair whispered

"Well that explained everything." Pam recalled

"I know you have a crush on him but..."

Maylu was quiet. She was looking at the other direction and saw Lan at the window. She notices that Lan was looking a little worried about something.

* * *

_Lan, _Masa's voice echoed_, why does trouble always follow you? Even after World 3 is down and Bass has been defeated, a new one pops out just as dangerous. Well I don't know much about the Kings, but I know someone that might. I'll tell him to meet you at the park, near the giraffe statue tomorrow morning._

"What do they want with Clair's Navi?" Lan asked himself, "and why do they keep on calling it the Elf Queen?"

"Lan!" Megaman called, "we better go inside, the others are waiting for us."

"Yeah..."

Lan opened the door and notice that in the computer, Tori and Iceman was beating Dex and Gutsman very badly, but they are having a hard time defeating Caza and Zero. The girls on the other hand were telling Maylu to do something.

"What's wrong Lan?" Megaman asked, he notices that Lan was looking more worried.

"Its Maylu," he whispered, "she looked worried and the girls are telling her to do something. I wonder what are they talking about?"

"Well she could be trying to ask you out?"

Lan blushed a little and glared at Megaman.

"I was just joking..."

"Please Megaman," Lan sighed, "not now."

Then finally Maylu came to Lan. After taking a few steps Maylu looked down, trying to hide her red face.

"Hey Maylu," Lan asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she looked up, "hey Lan, you looked worried. What's wrong?"

"Is just that I ..."

"Sorry I'm late," Chaud called from the door, "there were some problems at the subway. So what's the problem Caza?"

"Stop the battle Dex," Tori called, "everyone's here."

"Alright," Dex grumbled, "jack out Gutsman."

"Iceman Jack out." Tori followed

"Well..."

"Read the message on the screen Chaud," Caza called, "Zero!"

Then Zero posted the message pop out on the screen. Everyone was shocked at the message.

_If you want your mother alive, you have to listen to our terms.You must enter the Euro tournament that is comming this spring and you have to participate and be able to become the top twenty. Fail and your mother will perish. And if you made contact with the police and your mother will die also. So what will it be?_

"Those fiends!"

"What now?" Yai called, "we can't tell the police about this."

"We can join the tournament," Clair called, "I mean if you want..."

"The tournament in the Euro Islands?" Chaud called, "The registration for that one wont be on until next month."

"And millions want to enter it," Xai said, "because of the price money. It said that the top twenty will win 10 million zennies and the winner will also win 1 billion zennies and a trophy that cost more than the prize money."

"That's some prize..."

"And I've heard it's been sponsored by the King enterprise."

_Man there is a lot of Kings now a day, _Megaman thought,_ I wonder if it has any connections to it?_

"I see your awake Ciel," Clair asked, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Ciel replied, "that was a good sleep Clair."

"Did you get some of your memory back yet?"

"Yes," Ciel said, "and I think I know why they keep on chasing me."

"Who's that?" Dex asked

"This is Ciel," Clair replied, "but the people who are chasing it keep on calling it the Elf Queen."

"It's still a blur," Ciel said, "but I remember being surrounded with Cyber Elves, and them calling me queen... I think they want to somehow capture or control the Cyber Elves."

"Why don't you jack in to see my friends?" Clair asked

"I uh..."

"Jack in!"

"Wait Clair!" Ciel shouted

But it was too late. She was in Yai's computer. Ciel was looking around and notice that there were other Navies that appear out of nowhere, each more different from the next. But notice that one of them was Glide.

"Uh Glide," Ciel said sacredly, "who are these..."

"Hi!" Megaman called, "the names Megaman."

"And my names Roll," Roll followed, "nice to meet you Ciel."

Ciel was still shy, but tried to shake hands with Roll.

"Now to meet the rest of the gang," Roll called, "the big guy there is Gutsman."

"Hi!" Gutsman said happily

Ciel smiled bacd and quickly looks down. The two navies then moved to Iceman and Ailia.

"And the little guy over there was Iceman."

"Hello Ciel!"

"Hey there..." Ciel pat Iceman on the head, "you're a cute little fellow..."

"Thanks..." Iceman face turned red

"The one with the white armour there is Alia."

"Nice to meet you Ciel."

"And over there is Axl and Protoman," Megaman said, "Protoman is the silver hair guy that try to look cool and Axl is the one with an X scar on his head."

"Oh dear," Ciel called, "what happened?"

"You don't want to know," Axl smiled like a joker, "and over there is Zero."

Zero was in a little later and was talking to Alia, but when the two meet each other face to fac, Zero was silent and was blushing in the cheeks. All the Navies were staring at Zero.

"I...I..." Zero stammered, "Nice... t-to meet you Ciel..."

"You're funny Zero," Ciel giggled, "Do you always sound like that?"

"Well I..." he blushed a little more

"Excuse us Ciel," Alia called, "come on Zero..."

"Hey wait!" Zero called out as Alia yanked him away.

"What's wrong with him?" Axl mumbled

"Does he always act like that?" Ciel asked

"No," Axl replied, "he's always calm and never stammered."

* * *

Back at the real world... 

"So it's decided then?" Lan asked everyone

"How are we going to explain this to out parents Lan," Maylu asked, "I can tell you that this tournament will be different from the N1 Grand Prix. And the Euro Island is pretty far away you know."

"I also heard that there will be different rules on the tournament, "Xai said, "and new challenges that will really test both the Naives and the Ops."

"What kind of rules and what challenges?"

"I don't know Yai," Xai continued, "but rumours say that there are times when an net op will feel the damage that their Naives are having and they will sent rouge Naives to the field and wreak havoc on both the Navies."

"Interesting..." Chaud muttered

"I don't care if a hundred Navies will attack us, Axl and I will kick their cyber butts goodbye!"

"Don't get overconfident," Xai called, "these rouge Navies are not what you think, and they are not officials."

"You mean..."

"They are the real rouges."

"But how..."

"Remember Tori," Xai explained, "They are only rumours. Rumours are most of the time are lies, and I hope it's just that."

"Me too..."

* * *

"So," Alia whispered to Zero, "you seem to have a crush on Ciel." 

"I uh..." Zero stammered

"Its obvious you like her," Roll giggled, "you're face is all flushed."

Zero blushed even more and the girls giggled.

"Will you leave Zero alone," Megaman called, "hey Zero... Ah!"

Megaman saw how red Zero's face is, which shocked him, and you can tell it's very red. Zero looked away and tries to hold the blush back.

"Tell anyone else about this and I will kill you Megaman!" Zero warned

"Alright lover boy," Megaman smiled, "I'll keep it a secret."

"Why don't you ask her out?" Alia asked

"Are you crazy!" Zero called, "what happened if she said no?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of Z," Megaman said, "just tell her."

"Easy for you to say..." Roll whispered to Megaman, "he's too shy to do it."

"This could be a problem..."

* * *

Then all of a sudden an alarm went off. 

"What's going on Glide?" Yai asked

"Yai!" Glide called, "it's a computer breach! 3 Navies manage to get thought the Firewall!"

"What!" Yai shouted, "How can that be?"

"It's them..." Clair whispered, "Ciel, Jack out!"

"I don't think so!" a voice appeared, "if you try to jack out now and in between the battle, your Navi will be deleted!"

"What!"

"You're bluffing!" Dex growled

"Dare to try then chubby?" the voice chucked

_What should I do?_ Chair thought

"Clair," Ciel called, "don't jack me out. Its time for us to stop running."

"But... I don't have any battle chips, and I don't think I'm ready for this..."

"Just trust me Clair..."

"Here," Yai called, "have some of my chips. And you can keep them if you want."

"Thanks Yai."

"And don't worry Ciel," Zero called, "I'll protect you?"

"Zero..." 

"Here they come!" Glide shouted

Then the three Navies entered, it was the same ones that wreak Caza's house. Ciel hide behind Zero and he took out his Z-saber. Megaman and the rest are in their fighting stance and were ready to strike. The three Navies were the first to attack. The Tower figure sent them a Tri Tower, a combination of a Fire tower, Ice tower and Thunder tower to the group. They dodge it easily and the Bishop was the next to attack. But his target was not Ciel, it was Megaman. Megaman manage to dodge the attack and Roll attack the Bishop with a water tower. But then the Bishop used a barrier to protect it. Then Protoman and Axl went for the attack; their target was the Tower. Chaud download a Life sword advance onto Protoman and Axl put out his pistols and start shooting. Annoyed the Tower punched the ground, which caused an earthquake and cause the two to loose their balance. But then Gutsman came in from behind and uses a Bronze Punch at the Tower and causes some major damage. Iceman tried to stop the Knight, but it was too fast and was tossed by the horse. Ciel is still hiding behind Zero and the Knight is coming towards him.

"Stay back Ciel," Zero muttered, "and don't move."

Ciel nodded and moved back. Zero tried to remain focused, as the Knight is getting closer to him. He was holding his blade very tightly and then, in a split second he flipped back and dodges the attack, which cause his joust to get stuck on the ground and Zero launched himself forward and kicked him out of his horse. The Knight then put out his sword and attacked Zero. Zero's saber and the knight's sword are deadlocked and sparks were flying as the blades made contact.

"Who are you?" Zero growled, "What do you want with her? She never did anything to you..."

"My name is Knight Chess 1 (I know, it's a cheesy name but that's all I could think of)," the knight replied, "and our reason is none of your concern..."

"It is when it comes to my friends!"

Zero swings his saber very wildly and missed the knight. Then the Knight used his sword to pushed away Zero and caused some major damage. Megaman and Roll tried to help but were knocked out by the Bishop's attack, by launching the 2 giant bishop chess pieces.

"Help them out Iceman!" Tori called

"On it Tori!" he replied, "Cyber Blizzard!"

Iceman's blizzard causes the pieces to break and went to Megaman and Roll to see if they are all right.

"I'm fine Iceman," Megaman groaned, "thanks for the save and help Zero."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Roll and Megaman shouted

"Sheesh! You don't have to yell..."

'Look out!" Alia called out

Another bishop piece was heading toward them fast. Lan then downloads a thunder chip in to paralyse the piece and then Maylu download a Piranha chip to Roll and sent it towards the Bishop. But the Bishop knocked it out with his staff like it was nothing.

"You guys," Alia called, "the bishop's staff has the ability to block and stop special chips by touching it!"

"Look out!" Axl shouted

"Tri Tower Advance!" the Tower roared

Alia was so focus on finding how to beat the bishop that she forgot the tower launched a Tri tower at her. Luckily Axl was there to save her and escaped the attack.

"You okay Alia?" Axl asked

"Yeah..." she muttered, "thanks... I owe you one."

Gutsman, and Protoman tried to attack the tower, but somehow it didn't cause any damage.

"Its some kind of Barrier," Protoman called, "but how could it blocked the Life sword."

"Impossible," Chaud sneered, "no barrier chip has no power to block a Program Advance."

"How can we stop them?" Yai called, "Glide!"

Glide was taken heavy damage from the Tower. Glide tried to plant a time bomb at the Tower, but the tower notice it and unleashed a giant tower chest piece and crashed toward Glide and self-destructed as soon as it made contact with him.

"These guys have gotten stronger," Pam whimpered, "what should..."

"We can't give up Pam!" Axl shouted, "There has got to be a way to stop them."

Then Megaman's cyber elf, Grapple, appeared and starts murmuring something to him. Megaman keep on nodding at what the elf was saying.

"You say your brother's here?" Megaman called, "Where?"

"Its looking for a partner," Ciel called, "Zero, call Chains!"

"Ciel?"

"Just trust me Zero, he will help you if you call his name."

"Chains!"

Then a bright flash appeared between Zero and the Knight and caused them both to move back. Then, Zero notice there was something moving in his blade. It was the Cyber Elf, Chains. Chains then fused together and formed his saber to a chain whip. Zero was in awe at his new weapon. But he knew there was no time. He spun his chains very rapidly and as the Knight runs towards him, he released it and manages to pierce it though the Knight's armour. Then with all of Zero's might, he tossed the knight to the Tower. The tow looked up and saw Protoman with his Life Sword in his arm.

"You're done," Protoman grinned, "Life Sword!"

He cut though the Tower and the knight like butter and deleted them.

"You know it is a sin to kill," the Bishop called, "Mystic beam!"

The Bishop then blasted a beam toward Protoman and sent them crashing toward Gutsman, Iceman and Megaman. Axl tired to shoot back with a Hunter Cannon, but it was no avail. He sent it back to Axl and also aims it at Roll. Ciel was the only one standing. She then went in front of the group and was a few meters away from the Bishop.

"Get out of here Ciel," Zero shouted, "get out while you still can."

"No!" Ciel replied, "I can't leave you guys here!"

"We'll be fine," Protoman shouted, "just go! we'll hold him off..."

"Please Ciel," Zero was struggling to stand up, "get out of here..."

"Its time for me to return the favour..." Ciel smiled back and then faced toward the Bishop, "If you want me, you have to beat me first!"

The bishop raised his staff and at the tip of the staff released a large energy orb. But Ciel was still stayed in her position. Then the Bishop launched the energy toward Ciel and then Ciel put her hands forwards.

"First you experiment me," Ciel sneered, "then you taken Clair's mother and now you try to destroy my new friends! Now you have gone too far! Mirror Barrier!"

Then the group were then surrounded to a huge barrier and was protected by the attack and was reflected back at the Bishop and was deleted by its own attack. After that Ciel fainted, but Zero manage to catch her before she fell to the ground. Alia tried to tell the others to leave them alone, instead the just look at them at the distance

"That's amazing," Protoman mumbled, "Chaud, we have to tell the agents about this..."

"I guess we know one reason why they want her..."

"I never knew Ciel could have that much power..." Clair mumbled

"We better leave those two alone," Roll said, "come on."

"But..."

"Alright," Megaman was helping Roll pushing the others away, "the show's over, nothing to see here..."

"But..."

"No Buts!" Megaman and Roll shouted back

* * *

Back to Zero and Ciel... 

"Ciel," Zero muttered, "wake up..."

"Zero?"

"You're awake," Zero smiled, "are you..."

"Yeah..." Ciel smiled back, "a little dizzy but I'm alright."

"Uh Ciel..."

"Yes?"

"Its nothing."

"Zero..."

"Yes Ciel?"

"Thanks for protecting me..." Ciel hugged Zero tightly and Zero blushed a little and hugged back.

"It was nothing."

* * *

**I hope that was a good chapter and if you read above the chapter the question will be there and please try to answer it. A wise man once said, 'there is no right or wrong answer', or something like that.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Revival and Origin

**I guess it has been delayed, oh well. Now for Reviews**

**Ms. Granger-Weasley: Thank's again for reviewing**

**Mage of Water: 1. okay... 2. again you have to be patient... 3. Thanks you and... 4. It's not my fault that they fall to the gopher hole! **

**ShinigamiZero16: Thanks for reviewing**

**Dimitri Pablo: I'll just write the question below and thanks for reviewing.**

**Other than that enjoy! (I hope)**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

_Where... where am I? I feel... weak... I remember being defeated...and... _

"Impossible!" a man shouted, "are you saying that in that P.E.T. is Bass!"

"Yes," the boy replied, "somehow the King manage to save his memory and body, but his powers are gone."

"Bass is a strong Navi and should not be tampered with," the man grumbled, "and taking out his Get Ability program will take away that treat... but where is his powers?"

"King..." Bass called out, "who is this King?"

"I see you're awake..."

"Tell me where he is right now!"

Then the boy went closer to the P.E.T. and stared at Bass with a serious look.

"If you want to know where the King is," the boy said, "then you have to help us."

"I don't work for humans..." Bass grumbled

"You don't have a choice," the boy replied in a serious tone, "if you want to get out of there, you have to help us."

Bass realised he has no choice but to work with them.

"Alright..." Bass grumbled, "and what's your name kid?"

The boy smiled, "Dimitri. Dimitri Plabato."

* * *

The next day, early in the morning Lan was waiting at the park where he'll meet someone with information about the Kings. 

"He's late..."

"You know Lan," Megaman yawned, "it's 6:00 in the morning..."

"I know..."

"Lan?" A familiar voice called

Lan looked back and to his surprise it was...

"Sean!"

* * *

Then next day the group went back to Yai's treehouse. This time when the group went in there, it gets an upgrade. There's 4 big screen TV's, the sofa's are more comfortable (you can tell by seeing Caza and Clair still fast asleep) and the ultimate Net Battle system. Also the Firewall has been upgraded and it's the latest of its kind. 

"Impressive Yai," Maylu gasped, "but do you really have to overdo this?"

"After those Navies attack us we should beef up the security!"

"But do you really have to order in the couches?" Lan asked

"Of course!" Yai replied, "and beside my room is getting cleaned this week."

"This week?"

"It's official," Dex muttered, "Yai has gone completely nuts."

"Give her a break," Tori called, "Glide got some serious damage on that last battle."

"Oh sorry..."

"It's okay," Yai smiled, "Glide's fine. Hey Glide!"

"You called Ms. Yai?" Glide called from Yai's P.E.T.

"The only problem is that Glide will be out of commission for a few weeks."

"So are you going to register at the tournament?"

"I don't know Pam," Yai muttered, "they said that you can enter only if you have tickets to the Euro Islands and all the hotels are full."

"I would not worry about that," Chaud called, "my dad gave me tickets to the tournament, just in case some of us didn't make it to the trials."

"Is it first class?"

Chaud nodded and Yai hugged him. Chaud blushed a little and everyone stared at them.

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

"It was nothing..." Chaud smiled

"Anyway..." Lan interrupted, "we better go inside. I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it now Lan?" Caza yawned

Caza just recently wake up, while Clair was fast asleep.

"Its about the Kings," Megaman explained, "A friend of mine gave me info about them. Well actually about the underground."

"What's the underground?"

* * *

The underground is where Street Net Battles are legal, in which in a battle the winner gets to choose to delete the opponents Navi or not. The underground is a place where the refugees and the unemployed live and where gangs fight most of the time, but the most powerful are the Kings, the Dragon clan, the Phoenix clan, the Tiger clan, and the Turtle clan. These five have a grudge against each other, but spies notice that the leaders of the Dragon and Phoenix are very noble, while the Tiger and Turtle just want a good brawl, and the Kings are ruthless and strict. The Kings of course are mostly Human Navies with medieval clothing and weapons. While the Dragons are mostly dragons; the Phoenix is mostly mystical birds; Tigers are usually cats and other fierce mammals; and the turtles are mostly reptiles.

* * *

"...That's all I have so far." Lan said after showing a clip from the computer. 

"Where did you get this information?" Chaud asked

"A friend..."

"But do we really need to know the other gangs?" Dex asked

"Yes," Megaman replied, "we found out that they just discovered Ciel recently and that if they found out who has her, then they would most likely try to hunt her down."

"I can see why," Clair muttered, "Ciel's power is immense."

"We have to enter at the tournament more than ever now," Zero called from the P.E.T., "we have to save your mother and stop these guys from whatever their planning to do with Ciel."

"Well then we better start training," Lan called, "who wants a battle?"

Just before Chaud, Dex, Caza and Pam were about to ask Lan...

"I'll battle you Lan!" Maylu called

"Maylu?"

"Of course you can back out unless you want Megaman get beaten up by Roll?"

"No way," Lan smiled, "and who said I'm backing down? I accept!"

"But..." Dex, Caza and Pam stammered

"I guess you guys have to wait..." Xai said, "This will be an interesting match."

"Jack in Megaman! Power up!"

"Jack in Roll! Power up!"

* * *

Lan and Maylu were walking home together that night. Everyone was surprise on how aggressive the two fight each other. Even Megaman and Roll look like they are fierce rivals. Now the two Navies are resting on their P.E.T. 

"That was a good match..." Lan said, "I can tell you'll have no problem passing the trials Maylu."

"You really think so?" Maylu blushed a little

"Yeah," Lan replied, "and I can tell that our Navies have to cancel their date for tonight."

"You got that right... they really give it they're all today."

"Yeah..." Lan stared at the sky, "a shooting star..."

"Make a wish Lan."

Lan closed his eyes and start to mumbled his wish. Then Maylu looked at the sky and saw another shooting star. She also closed her eyes and mumbled her wish. 

"So..." Maylu's eyes are still closed, "what do you wish for Lan?"

"I can't tell," Lan replied, "it won't come true then."

"Oh I see... It's a secret..."

"Yeah..." Lan blushed a little

"The stars are really shining tonight Lan."

"Yeah," Lan mumbled, "like your eyes."

"Lan?" Maylu looked at Lan.

Lan then realised what he had said and looked down, trying to hold his blush. But he didn't notice that Maylu was looking down, blushing also. It was quiet until they reached Lan's house.

"Maylu..." Lan called shyly

"Yes Lan?"

"Uh... goodnight..."

"You too..."

* * *

_Battles feel a little different now ever since a part of my program has been taken,_ Bass thought_, what's even stranger is that kid Dimitri... My powers have increased every time I practice with him...and at the same time treat me with kindness. But that wasn't the first time someone have been kind to me..._

"Bass!" Dimitri called out

"What do you want kid?"

"Do you want to take a break?"

"One more round kid."

"Alright," Dimitri sighed, "Cyber Sword! Download!"

* * *

**Well that's that. Now for Questions! **

**You know that the next Tournament will take place in the Euro Islands. But on your PIONT OF VIEW what do see in the Islands? And what type of rules will appear at the tournament? **

**And I forgot, on the last chapter there was a hidden couple. Can you tell me what that is? **

**The answers will appear in the next chapter. Other than that please try to answer and Review.**


	9. The 'Unofficial' date

**Hey all! I finally manage to finish this chapter! Now for Reviews!**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley: Just to tell you that I wont be doing questions anymore since no one is bothering to answer them and you found it very annoying. Sorry about that...**

**Mage of Water: You are not the only one going to High School! And happy birthday... and I left your minions in a box at your front door. Think of it as a birthday present.**

**Zindakku Hirokai: Who knows? I'll leave that to you.**

**Bass (in a squeeky voice): And yes Unknown Character doesnt own anything that relates to Megaman or Capcom.**

**Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

For the last few months the group have been training vigorously for the tournament. Of course everyone made it, and now they are all heading toward the Euro Islands early in the morning with Ms. Mari as their guardian, along with Higsby and Masa, in Yai's private jet. While the others are talking about the Euro Islands the Net Navies are planning something for Lan and Maylu.

"You know Roll," Alia explained, "The Euro islands is the largest man-made islands that was created and has a lot of romantic places. It has the replica of some of most famous sites in all of Europe, like the Eiffel Tower and the Canals of Venice. Also the Euro islands also build a complete version of the Roman Coliseum, the temple of Athena in Athens and the mysterious Stonehenge in England."

"I'd say that Stonehenge was created for alien signals..." Iceman muttered

"Anyway..." Axl try to stay on topic, "how can we get Megaman and Roll's Net Ops together?"

"Why don't we leave them alone and make them go to the romantic places?" Ciel said shyly

"That's a great idea Ciel," Roll called, "but you know, Dex get very emotional when those to go together."

"Leave that to Gutsman!" Gutsman called

"Alright," Megaman called out, "here's the plan..."

* * *

"... The Euro Islands are consists of 5 small Islands," Ms. Mari explained, "The four surrounding Islands are where the attractions are and are connected in large bridges across the sea. And in the middle is where the tournament will take place, in the completed Roman Coliseum." 

"What kinds of attractions are there?" Maylu asked

"They made replicas of Famous sites of Europe like Big Ben and the Canals of Venice."

"But who created all of this," Clair called out, "I mean it must have cost a fortune to make those and have the permission to make this?"

"It was the King Enterprise that created it Clair." Chaud called

"You're joking!" Yai called, "I know they are rich but..."

"I was quite surprise also Yai," Chaud replied, "but then... they are the ones who created the tournament."

"Lunch Time!" Masa called out

"Fish again," Caza whined, "why Masa?"

"You need your proteins there so you can be ready for the tournament."

Caza groaned and reached his barf bag from his seat and start puking.

"I think he has too many proteins." Lan whispered to Maylu

"Too much..." Maylu replied quietly, "He has been eating fish for this entire trip."

"Alright then," Masa called out, "more for me then." He took a piece of sushi and swallowed it whole.

"You know what I'll skip lunch," Lan said quietly

"Ditto..."

"Alright!" Clair shouted, "sushi!"

Caza took another barf bag and puked again. Pam just giggled at Caza and the others just stare at Clair stuffed her mouth with sushi.

* * *

It has been a long five hours (especially if you are Caza) but they finally reached their destination, The Euro islands. The group are staying at the southern part of the islands and near their hotel was the replica of the Athens tower. Caza can't wait to eat a burger and went to the closest fast food joint. But then Clair pulled him in the ear and went to the hotel to register. 

"Welcome to Athena's Eden," the man said, "do you have your pass?"

"Our pass?" Dex asked

"You mean our registration pass?" Xai muttered

"Yes sir," the man replied, "your pass to the tournament."

The group showed their registration pass. Ms Mari, Higsby and Masa were about to show their credit cars, but the man said no.

"But I thought we have to..."

"Pay?" the man laughed, "the president of the King Enterprise already paid all the rooms in all of the islands. And since you are one of the first to be here you get to choose which room are you going to stay for the night."

"Well that explains why the hotels are sold out."

"But how about the guest."

"Don't worry, guardians get to go in for free too."

"Yes!" Ms. Mari, Higsby and Masa shouted with joy

"Alright then," Yai called, "where is the 5 star rooms."

"Well there are others that went in earlier and there are only three of those rooms... left?"

Before the man was about to finish what he's going to say, they left to get the rooms.

* * *

Caza and Clair manage to get the first room, Dex luckily gets the second one and Ms. Mari got the last one. The rest have to take the other rooms. The group were all in the same floor and since the tournament wont be on in a few days and there were a few people they decide to do some sightseeing. Since Maylu take so long to dress up (Masa 'accidentally' spilled sushi on her) Lan decide to wait for her. The others went off. 

_The plan is working so far,_ Megaman thought_, but why is Maylu taking so long to dress up?_

"Sorry everyone," Maylu rushed out of the door and notice that Lan was the only one there, "where did everyone go?"

"The others decide to go on ahead," Lan replied, "Their Navies are itching to go out and go around the island."

"So I guess that leave just the four of us!" Roll called

Lan and Maylu blushed a little. But they manage to shake it off easily

"I guess so..." Maylu muttered, "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," Lan replied, "lets go downstairs and ask where the others are."

"Why not the Eiffel tower?" Megaman called out

"Yeah..." Roll followed, "they could be there and we'll get a good view of the islands if they are not there."

"Okay," Maylu said curiously, "what do you think Lan?"

"If that's okay with you Maylu?"

"I don't see why not?" Megaman called out

"Megaman's right," Roll called, "what could happen?"

"It's decided then," Lan said, "let's go!"

"Wait..."

But before Maylu was about to finish what she was going to say, Lan grabbed her hand and start running toward the elevator. Maylu blushed a little and followed.

* * *

The two went to the tower by bus and as soon as they reached it, they went to the second floor of the tower. The guide said that there is a food court there on that level and has a great view of the island. 

"Unbelievable..." Lan said in awe, "they actually made a replica of the Eiffel tower here."

"This must have cost a fortune..." Maylu followed

"We better go," Lan called, "the others are waiting for us there."

"Yeah."

The two went on the elevator and when they finally reached their floor, they notice that they are not there.

"Hey Megaman," Maylu asked, "are you sure the others told us to meet them here?"

"Well I..."

"At least we get a good view," Maylu called, "wow..."

"It is a good view..."

Then all of a sudden, Lan's stomach start to grumble and Maylu giggled.

"I see you're hungry," Maylu said, "we better get some food."

"Yeah," Lan replied, "what would you like?"

"Anything that doesn't involved snails or fish," Maylu joked

"Alright then," Lan replied, "any drinks would you like to have also?"

Maylu shook her head lightly.

"Okay then," Lan smiled, "just wait here."

"Sure," Maylu replied, "don't get lost now okay..."

"Haha," Lan joked back, "very funny."

While Lan was getting the food, Maylu was watching the sunset. It was all quiet until...

"Maylu!" Roll's voice called out

"Hey Roll," Maylu smiled, "what's up?"

"It's an e-mail," Roll called, "it's from Yai."

"What did it say?"

"She's telling us to meet them at the hotel tonight for dinner."

"Okay Roll," Maylu replied, "just tell them to eat ahead."

"Okay Maylu."

"Who called Maylu?" Lan called out

"It was Yai," Maylu replied, "they are having dinner at the hotel right now."

"Oh... Here," Lan handed her a sandwich, "and don't worry, it's not fish."

"Thanks," then Lan handed her a cup of tea, "Lan, you don't..."

"It's okay," Lan interrupted, "and you don't have to pay me back. It's on the house."

"Thanks... Uh...Lan?" Maylu blushed a little

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we stay here a little longer?"

Lan then blushed a little, "Sure Maylu."

It was quiet all of a sudden. The two looked down on the floor and tries their to hold their blush. but their face was very red.

_I cant believe I said that,_ Lan and Maylu thought

"Since we are here," Lan called suddenly, "why don't we go to the top floor and see the view from there."

"Yeah," Maylu replied, "we better hurry so we don't miss the sunset."

* * *

Seeing the sundown from the top of the tower was something the two would never forget. It maybe a copy of the original, but it felt like they were at Paris. The two ate their sandwich there and let their Navies go together in Lan's P.E.T. 

"It's beautiful..." Maylu whispered at Lan

"Yeah..."

Maylu then leaned toward Lan's right shoulder. Lan then put his hand across Maylu and watch until the sun fall from the ocean. The two then decide to take a stroll onto park nearby...

"Thanks for the tea Lan," Maylu said finally, "but how did you know I like this kind of tea?"

"I remember you ordering it almost everyday," Lan replied, "you told me it's your favourite."

"Oh yeah..." Maylu smiled, "and I know your favourite hot drink."

"What is it then?"

"Hot chocolate," she called, "with whipped cream on top drizzled with chocolate syrup."

Then they heard the bells of the Big Ben. It was 7:00.

"We better go back," Maylu whispered, "it's getting late... and I have a feeling the others are looking for us right now."

"Then we better hurry," Lan replied quietly, "there's the bus."

* * *

The two manage to make on to the last bus. On the way Maylu fell asleep half the way and Lan carried her to her room. He notices that the others are not in their rooms yet. 

_Odd,_ Lan thought_, where is everyone? By now I would have heard Yai screaming on Dex right about now. Telling that Yai likes Chaud._

Lan chucked thinking about it and went in Maylu's room. He put her on her bed lightly, covers her with a sheet of blanket and kissed her in the cheek.

"Good night Maylu," Lan mumbled, "sweet dreams..."

Then he, put Roll's P.E.T. at Maylu's laptop, turns off the lights and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Stonehenge, in the northern part of the island, a meeting is being held... 

"The puzzles are here," a hooded man muttered, "all I need to do now is to piece them together."

"Sir!"

"Yes..."

"Cam and the other Rouges are here."

"Perfect... When are the other Clans coming here?"

"The Dragons and the Tigers are here," the other man replied, "and the Phoenix will come here tomorrow morning and the Turtle will come that evening."

"How about the Net Agents?"

"Their leader is already here, the others will come tomorrow evening."

"Bring the rouges here and that will be all then..." he grinned

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Shattered Spirits

**Thanks for the revies everyone! Sorry if it took me so long for me to update this. I was so busy for the last few weeks. Anyway now for Reviews:**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley-**** Thanks for Reviewing!**

**S.L.the envony of the end- Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Yamiyashi- Thanks for reveiwing and dont worry, Chaud is not going out with Yai.**

**Mage of Water- You're not the only one who has minions now. I bought them from Wal-Mart. Beat that!**

**Star AJT 84- Chaotic, yes. But the other one... I'm not sure...**

**Diaboraman2- Isn't Romance stories suppose to be dramatic? Well just a quesion and yeah I kinda get too dramatic when it comes to mushy stuff. **

**Bass: Do I have to say it?**

**Do it or I'll sick Lyn at you!**

**Bass: Ep! Unknown Character does not own Megaman or anything that involves Capcom. And if it does we would be bankrupt.**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 

After breakfast the group decide to go to the beach for relaxation. The beach is right beside the hotel and the weather is perfect day to go out and get wet. The boys were out first and ran, well Chaud walked, towards the water. The girls came a few minutes later and instead of going in the water with the boys, they went to the bench and start tanning. The boys also let the girls take care of their P.E.T. while they were in the water.

"Ah!" Yai yawned, "This is the life!"

"Yeah," Xai called, "I could do this all day..."

"By the way Maylu," Clair asked, "where were you and Lan yesterday?"

"We went to the Eiffel tower," Maylu answered, "we thought you guys are going to be there."

"What?" the other girls called

"You two ate dinner there?" Pam asked

"Well yeah..." Maylu said calmly, "but we only ate sandwiches. Nothing special."

"Sure..." Xai giggled, "Anyway did you two have fun there?"

* * *

In the cyber world, the Navies were having their own fun at their own beach. (Near the girls are there is a computer). Axl was not his usual today, hanging out with Gutsman or causing trouble, but cant stop staring at Alia, talking with Gutsman and Iceman, for some reason. Zero notices this and came to see what's the problem. 

"Hey," Zero called, "Axl!"

Axl was silent. _I can't stop thinking about her?_ Axl asked himself,_ Why can't I? I know she's going out with Gutsman for the last few days and they looked like they are having fun but...why do I feel jealous?_

"Axl!" Zero voice boomed all of a sudden

Axl was shocked and was back to reality. He shook his head a few times and glared at Zero.

"Took you long enough," Zero said, "what's the problem kid?"

"Nothing Z," Axl muttered back, "nothing?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then," Zero replied with a smile, "if you need help just go to Megaman and Roll."

Axl looked at Zero confusingly. Then Zero left him without a word. Axl was going to asked him something but he decide not to say it. Then he looked at the opposite direction and saw Megaman and Roll together. They were strolling together, hand in hand, where the water and the sand meet, and were laughing happily together. He didn't notice that Zero was looking at them also.

"Maybe I should tell her..." Zero mumbled and looked at Ciel. Then he saw Ciel looked at him and smiled. Zero blushed a little and looked down at the sand below him. _Maybe tomorrow..._

* * *

Chaud then decide to come inside early, and get some peace. He brought along Protoman with him and as soon as he gets inside he notice there was a Net Battle between two Ops. The battle ended in five second after it began. The winner wears a scarlet bandana, a sleeveless white shirt, a black worn out cape, and blue jeans. He looked like an inventor since he looks oily and has goggles hanging on his neck. And the loser was a lot shorter and younger and wears almost the same thing as boy, only without a cape and a bandana. 

"That was a good match kid!" the winner smiled

"But that was five seconds Ratchet," the young boy whined, "How can Seiryu rely on me if I cant survive against you in less than ten seconds?"

"Don't worry Jack," Ratchet replied, "in sure that your day will come. Isn't that right Cyberdra?"

"Ratchet's right master Jack," Cyberdra replied, "and Drazdon is getting better also."

"Thank you," Jack's Navi replied, "sorry master Jack."

"Please stop calling me master," Jack laughed, "I maybe the younger brother of the Dragon Clan's leader, but I don't deserve the title since I have a lot to learn."

_Dragon clan..._ Chaud thought_, I wonder..._

"Hey!" Chaud called all of a sudden, "I see you two are Net Ops also. Would you like to battle?"

_Great,_ Ratchet thought_, an outsider. I have to be careful not to use any of the special chips on him. He could be a spy and use it against me on the tournament. And at the same time I'm force not to delete his Net Navi. Cyberdra, we have to take him out quick._

"Sure," Ratchet replied, "what's your name?"

"Chaud Blaze," Chaud called, "and you?"

"Ratchet, Ratchet Drako."

* * *

The boys went back to the hut, where are the girls getting a drink. The girls notice that Tori were missing. Lan was about to say something, but then Dex hit him and Lan decide not to say anything. 

"Alright," Pam growled, "where is he?"

"Dex burried Tori in the sand and we left him there." Caza answered

"What!" Pam shouted

"Dex!" Tori shouted, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Tori?" Lan called, "your nose... why is it so red?"

"A giant crab came to me and pinched me hard in the nose!"

The others start laughing and even some of them even fall from the ground. Dex was laughing the hardest. But he stopped when he saw Tori's eyes were filled with rage.

"So you found that funny Dex?" Tori growled

"Uh no I..."

"Protoman!" Chaud shouted all of a sudden

"That's Chaud's voice," Caza called, "let's go!"

The grouped rushed toward the hotel and looked for Chaud. They saw him kneeling on the ground and stared at the P.E.T. They saw his opponent's, Ratchet, head was down and the bandana's shadow covered his eyes.

"I warned you Chaud," he called, "the warriors that you will face have stronger chips than the ones I make. I hope you have learned your lesson, and next time we meet, I hope the match will last longer. Come Jack, we have caused enough trouble."

The two left without a word and looked at the others. Ratchet then saw Lan and glared at him. Lan returned a determine look.

"You're going to need more than rare chips in order to protect the Elf Queen kid." Ratchet called

Everyone except Lan looked at the two. But the two just walked away without a word. Then the others came to Chaud to see if he's all right.

"Chaud," Caza called, "are you alright?"

"He beat Protoman," Chaud mumbled, "with just one chip. Protoman. Are you alright?"

Protoman appeared on the screen, but didn't say anything.

"Chaud..." Yai called

"I'll be at my room," Chaud said with a forceful smile, "Protoman needs to recover."

"Are you going to be alright?" Dex called

"Yeah..." Chaud sniffed, "I'll be okay..."

_I hope so,_ Lan thought_, I hope..._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at an arcade in the Euro Islands Sean was challenged by an op named Byakko and Dimitri and Bass were watching on the sidelines. But both didn't know that Sean is battling the Leader of the Tiger Clan.

"Freezeman!" Sean shouted

"Delete him Thunger!" the spiky hair boy shouted

The tiger Navi deleted with one blow of his claws. As the data stream of Freezeman faded, Sean kneeled down, defeated.

_Freezeman Deleted!_ The computer called

"I thought you are a worthy opponent kid," Byakko replied, "and now I found out that you are not. Pathetic..."

_Freezeman forgive me..._ Sean thought

"Sean..." Dimitri called, "are you..."

"Yeah..." his voice cracked, "I'm fine...I"

"I understand..."

Dimitri then left without a word

_

* * *

_

**I hope that was a good chapter. Anyway Please Review!**


	11. Chaud's first love?

**Sorry Everyone! I have a major writer's block for the last week... Anyway also add that my school starts last week, I've been very busy! Anyway time for Reviews:**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley- Thank you for reveiwing once again.**

**Mage of Water- Dont blame me I've update late today! I have school also you know!**

**Queen-Blood-Ruby- Thanks! And yeah I kinda think those two are more friends than lovers on my opinion to be honest.**

**Kevin- You seem to have a grudge against Chaud? Well I'm glad you like that.**

**ShinigamiZero16- Sorry about that. I got the writer's block on that last chapter...**

**Webbuilder- The computer there make a holographic display of a beach for Net Navies. (It's something I made up)**

**Diaboramon2- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After Chaud's lost, the others stayed in the lobby and were thinking what they should do now.

"What should we do?" Yai asked, "Chaud and Protoman lost to some stranger and now he's in his room doing who knows what?"

"Calm down Yai," Lan called, "They need to be alone... he just lost to a stranger."

"Let's go to his room," Tori called, "to see if he want to go out with us."

"I don't know..." Caza replied, "What if Chaud doesn't want to come?"

"It doesn't hurt to try bro," Clair called, "we're his friends and friends need to stick together in times of need."

"You're right," Lan called, "then we better hurry. It's almost lunch time!"

The other's fell to the ground, and Lan chuckled lightly.

"I was just joking..."

"Lan!" Maylu shouted, "This is no time to..."

But then it was interrupted by Maylu's stomach. It grumbled so loud that everyone in the lobby heard it. Maylu's face was bright red and Lan sighed.

"How embarrassing..." Roll muttered

* * *

At the Central Island...

"Listen Cam!" the voice called, "I want you and the rouges to find Navies that have extraordinary powers in the tournament. But in either for them to be found you must fight them in your full potential. Destroy all the weak. But that doesn't mean we can't have any fun..."

"But what about the Elf Queen?" Cam asked

"Just let me worry about that."

"Yes sir..." Cam muttered

_Looks like I'll have some fun after all..._

* * *

"How disappointing Ratchet," a boy called, "5 minutes against an outsider... I beat mine 3 minutes."

The boy wears a black bandana, a shade that was hanging in his neck and a shiny blue dragon symbol in his black shirt and black jeans with chains in his pocket. He also has war marks in his face and arms and has black eyes that spell trouble.

"At least mine's a higher class than yours," Ratchet chucked, "Duke."

"Why I..."

"Duke! Ratchet!" Seiryu shouted, "Calm down!"

"Yes sir..." Duke called

"Remember you guys," Seiryu called, "we have to keep a low profile, I don't want us to stick out like a sore thumb."

"The surface is very different from the underground," Ratchet called, "it's very... vibrant."

"I know what you mean," Duke replied, "its too bright here!"

"I don't complain the brightness Duke," Seiryu said, "I'd say its better than the underground. For once the air never smells so fresh."

"No comment there bro!" Jack called, "its better than our base. Maybe we should stay here?"

"I wish we could," Ratchet called, "but we have a mission in the underground."

"Ratchet's right," Seiryu said, "we have to preserve justice there."

"Yeah... But I'm sick of fighting!" Jack shouted, "I'm going for a walk."

"Wait for me Jack," Seiryu called, "Ratchet, coming?"

"Yeah..." Ratchet replied, "Duke..."

"Nah," Duke chucked, "I'm going to see if there are other Ops here that are worthy to fight before the tournament."

"Alright..." Ratchet murmured

_That op I battle this morning,_ Ratchet smiled_, if he learned his lesson, then my sister's prediction will come true. I just hope he will learn it..._

* * *

In Chaud's room, he was healing Protoman in his personal Laptop. Protoman was all right, but his pride was shattered.

"Protoman..." Chaud called, "are you alright?"

"Yes Chaud," Protoman muttered, "I'm sorry about the battle. I..."

"It's not your fault," Chaud smiled forcefully, "we didn't expect him to be that strong. If only we have a Cyber Elf..."

But the a flash appeared on the screen...

* * *

Yai and Clair went to Chaud's room to see if he's all right. The others were downstairs, looking for a place to go.

"I don't know Yai..." Clair called, "Chaud's room's quiet... too quiet."

"You know Chaud," Yai called, "he likes thing quiet. And beside he could be working."

"I still don't believe that he's the vice president of one of the biggest game companies."

"Here we are... Now... who's going to knock on the door?"

"I'm not..."

"Don't be a chicken Clair."

"Why don't you?" Clair called

"Alright!" Yai shouted back, "I'll go..."

"Why are you two afraid when you guys are knocking on the door," Chaud asked. He was standing there looking a little confused, "is not like I'm gonna bite you or anything?"

"Hehe..." the two girls chucked

"Well we thought..."

"Don't worry Clair," Chaud replied, "I'm alright. Anyway where is everyone?"

"They're at the lobby," Yai called, "but Lan and Maylu went out to get some fresh air."

_Those lovebirds..._ Chaud thought

"Anyway where are you guys going?" Chaud asked

"I don't know," Yai replied, "but do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Chaud said, "I'll just get Protoman."

* * *

The group went out of the hotel and went on a ride on the gondolas. They heard there was a café where they make the greatest ice cream in the entire island. While the net ops watch the view, Axl was looking for Megaman and Roll. He asked Pam if he can log in Megaman's P.E.T. She did and downloads him there. Lan's dad make some upgrades on Lan's P.E.T.

"Hey Megaman," Axl called, _man his room's big and what is this huge box doing here?_ "Hey Megaman!"

It was silent for a moment and then Megaman's head popped out of the boxes wall, followed by Roll.

"Hey Axl," Roll called, "what are you doing here?"

"What are you," Axl paused and realised what the two are doing in there, "well sorry to disturb you..."

"What do you mean?" Megaman called, "we are just planning how to get Lan and Maylu to get together."

"Oh! But I thought..."

"What do you think we are doing in there anyway?"

"Nothing," Axl laughed nervously, "anyway I need your advice."

"On what?' the two called

"You see..."

After two minutes of explanation...

"I see..." Roll called, "this could be a problem Mega..."

"Anyway can you help me?" Axl asked

"You just have to wait," Megaman called, "you know that Gutsman is going out with Alia right now."

"I see," Axl pondered, "I just have to be patient then... man I hate waiting. Well thanks anyway."

Then Axl logged off and the two went back in the cube.

"You know we should write our own book Roll," Megaman joked, "I mean we're helping everyone ever since we went out."

"Nah," Roll replied, "lets just keep it to ourselves."

Then Roll kissed Megaman in the lips. Megaman then pull her body to his and kissed back.

* * *

They finally reached the café and Dex, Pam, Xai and Tori waste no time getting there. Yai and Clair followed. Caza and Chaud stayed to pay the boatman and Lan was helping Maylu get out of the boat.

"I can't believe those two haven't gone out yet," Caza said to Chaud (trying not to let Lan and Maylu hear him), "those two like each other and still to shy to admit it."

"Love's complicated," Chaud replied, "you'll never know where it will hit you..."

His sentence stopped when he saw another girl, sitting at the cafe. She has a long light red and orange hair that matches with her cerulean blue eyes. She wears a green sleeveless shirt and short, black jeans. She was laughing at her P.E.T. maybe her Navi was doing something funny. Caza notice this and waved his hand on his face. Chaud was mesmerized at the girl.

"As you were saying Chaud," Caza coughed

"Yeah..." Chaud snapped backed, "you'll never know when it will hit you."

"Like when you saw that girl on the café?"

Chaud blushed a little. Caza couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Chaud called calmly

"Hey!" Yai shouted from the distance, "You two better hurry! The ice cream is great!"

"They have all the good flavours here!" Lan drooled, "I think I'm in heaven!"

"I'll have the strawberry shortcake chocolate swirl please," Maylu called, "how about you Lan?"

"I'll try the ultimate cookie dough," Lan replied, "with cherry on top!"

"We better hurry," Caza said, "I don't want Lan to finish all of it!"

"Wait up!"

Caza run ahead to the café Chaud tried to catch up until...

"I would recommend the Berry swirl," a voice called, "it's really good."

Chaud looked back and it was the girl that he saw. The girl smiled at him. Chaud froze and his cheeks turned pink. And looked away.

"Okay..." Chaud finally said, "Thanks uh..."

When he looked back, she was gone. He shook his head and went to the café. Chaud asked for the Berry Swirl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Please Review!**


	12. The Tournament Begins

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone! I really appreacate it! Anyway time for Reveiws:**

**Yamiyashi- Hehe... Thanks for the review**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley- Thanks again!**

**Webbouilder- Maybe, Maybe not...**

**Star AJT 84 - That a great movie and thanks for the reveiw **

**S.Lthe envoy of the end- Try to guess...**

**Mage of Water- My bad. Hehe... I was in a hurry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next day it was the big tournament grand opening. The group woke up very early and went in the Coliseum. On the way, in a ship, Yai notice that Chaud was looking around.

_What's wrong with Chaud,_ Yai thought, _is he still looking for that girl yesterday?_

"Yai!" Caza's voice boomed

"Are you okay?" Xai called

"Yeah..." she lied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Pam called, "you look worried."

"Well I..."

"It's Chaud isn't it?" Glide called out

"Glide!" Yai shouted, "It's suppose to be our secret!"

Everyone was staring at her, including Chaud. Seeing Chaud's face cause Yai's face to turn red.

_Me and my big mouth..._

* * *

While the others are asking Yai what's wrong, the group didn't notice that Lan and Maylu are at the upper deck. The two were so busy looking at the sea that they didn't notice they were holding hands. 

"Did you hear that?" Lan said finally

"What?" Maylu asked

"It sounded like Yai," Lan replied

"Now that you mention it," Maylu called, "I sort of heard her voice..."

"Yeah..." Lan muttered and looked down. He notices that he was holding Maylu's hand and he start to blush a little.

"Look Lan," Maylu called, "dolphins!"

Lan then looked out the sea and saw the dolphins playing at the distance. Still holing hands, Lan forgot that he was holding her hand and watched the dolphins with Maylu.

* * *

A few minutes later, they are at the Coliseum waiting room. They are waiting for further instructions. Then... 

"Long time no see Lan," a familiar voice called, "how's it going

Lan looked back and saw a familiar face.

"Sean!" Lan called

"You never told me you are joining the tournament," Sean smiled, "and I see you have some new... Pam! Is that you?"

"Sean..." Pam stammered, "What are you... when..."

"Hold on," Dex called, "you're the Sean that gave Axl?"

"Yup!"

"But why?" Maylu asked

"At that time she didn't have enough money to get a Net Navi," Sean explained, "remember?"

"Yeah..." Pam murmured, _I remember it like it was yesterday..._

* * *

Before Pam joins the group, she was looking for a Net Navi since she is the only kid in her family tree don't have a Net Navi. She looked at every store, but they are just too expensive. 

"This stinks..." Pam grumbled, "Why do all the things I wanted always have to be expensive..."

Then as she was walking across the street, she accidentally bumped to a kid about her age.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Pam called, "I'm so clumsy..."

"No I should be the one," the boy replied, "here let me help you."

"Thanks..." Pam muttered, "Hey you have 2 P.E.T."

"Yeah..." the boy replied

"You must be rich to have 2 Navies."

"You seem interested in Net Navies," the boy smiled

"Its too bad I don't have one..." Pam muttered

"Here," the boy handed one of his P.E.T., "you can have this one. His name is Axl."

Suddenly his cell phone starts ringing. The boy picked it up and nodded a few times. Then he hangs up.

"I better get going," he said, "anyway what's your name?"

"Uh Pam," she called, "but wait. When do you want him back?"

"Keep him!"

"What's your name?"

"It's Sean!"

* * *

"How's Axl," Sean asked shyly, "Is he..." 

"I'm fine I'm fine Sean," Axl called, "and don't worry, Pam only lost 5 battles."

"Axl!" Pam barked

"Just kidding," Axl laughed, "man cant you take a joke?"

"Same as ever," Sean called, "well I better get to my seats."

"Later."

"Bye..." Pam muttered

"May all contestants please report to the Stadium." The P.A. called

"Let's go..." Caza muttered to Clair

"Right!"

_We're coming mother..._

* * *

They entered the arena and saw that there are a lot of contestants and all the seats are filled. There are even some that just seat on the stairs. 

"Now this is a crowd," Dex called finally, "man look at this!"

"Man..." Xai panicked, "I never knew it would be this big..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ribbita called from the speakers, "We would like to give you the President of King enterprise and the host of the Euro tournament, Maximillion King! Lets give him a huge applause here folks"

Then out of nowhere a huge puff of smoke appeared on the centre of the arena and a huge pillar start to rise and on top of it was a king like figure. Then Lan starts to have flashback on his dream.

_That figure... just like in that dream after the day when I was awake at the_ _hospital..._

While everyone was staring at the rising pillar, Chaud was still looking for the girl he saw yesterday.

_Where is she?_ Chaud thought_, I can't see her thought the crowds... Wait. Is that... she's joining the tournament too!_

"Chaud," Yai called out, "what's up?"

Chaud looked down at Yai and replied, "Nothing..."

Then when the pillar finally stopped, three spotlights shine upon Mr. King. He is somewhat resemble like a king, long beard, a huge crown, golden cape and armour and holds a staff in his right hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. King called, "Welcome... To the Euro Tournament!"

Then a large cheer came from the audiences. Then the king raised his hand to stop the applause.

"It is great pleasure that I have hosted this tournament to get the greatest Net battlers across the world and compete in one of the greatest battle that will be remembered! But before we get this tournament under way... we'll do a random exhibition match!"

Then the audience cheered even louder than the last one. The king waited for a few minutes to raise his hands and stop.

"Ribbita will use the computer to randomly choose the two contestants that will battle in this time limit match. And don't worry you wont get eliminated. Ribbita."

"And the draws have been made," Ribbita called, "its Dimitri Plabato V.S. Ratchet Drako!"

"For a second there I thought I was going in," Dex sighed, "hey wait a minute that Ratchet kid looks like..."

"The one that defeated me..." Chaud finished the sentence.

The two contestants entered with a confident smile. Dimitri was sort of a dark person. He has a spiky black hair that matched with is sweater and his smile looks like it was cut and pasted to a mad scientist. His eyes are a dark navy blue and wears a dark camouflage army pants.

"Net battlers begin Transmission!" the computer called, "3, 2, 1! Begin!"

"Jack in! Cyberdra!" Ratchet commanded

"Jack in!" Dimitri called, "Download!

And as soon as the battle screen appeared, the group saw something that they would ever see.

"Bass!!!"

* * *

**Please Reveiw!**


	13. The Exhibition Match Bass vs Cyberdra

**Sorry it took me so long. And thanks for the reviews! Anyway time for reviews:**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley- Thanks for reveiwing**

**Yamiyashi- Here's the next chapter!**

**Star AJT 84- So many questions, so little time! You have just to read.**

**Mage of Water- Hehe. Thanks for the reveiws.**

**Diaboraman2- Thanks for the advice**

**warprince2000- I'm glad you like my stories.**

**Other than that Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The group and some of the group were shock to see Bass at the stadium. But some in the arena were confused because the underground haven't heard of Bass.

"I wonder..." Seiryu muttered, "Ratchet! Be careful!"

Ratchet looked at Seiryu and nodded. He then put on his goggles and glared at Dimitri. Dimitri smiled back.

"Go Bass!" Dimitri called to his Navi

"I'm going..." Bass grumbled

Bass spent no time going in and was the first to attack. But the Black Dragon stayed in it's position and take Bass' brutal punches. Cyberdra found this very annoying and grabbed his mighty hands on Bass' neck and tossed him away. Then Cyberdra spread his red wings and fly his way there at amazing speed. Then he extended his neck and grabbed Bass out off the smoke with its dragon like jaws. Bass then kicked him in the neck and use a powerful roundhouse kick to his face and send Cyberdra to the other side of the arena. Cyberdra stand up for a few seconds and returned to the centre ring. Bass followed afterwards.

"Unbelievable!" Ribbita called from the P.A., "I never expect this match would be this exciting! And this is an Exhibition match!"

"Go Cyberdra!" the audience called

"You stink Bass!" another one called

"I see you have a couple of fans out there," Dimitri muttered to Bass

Bass just grinned back and stared at Cyberdra with his usual calm and determined look.

"Playtimes over kid," Ratchet called, "Cyberdra!"

"Bass," Dimitri called, "ready?"

Bass nodded back and took of his brown cape. Cyberdra took his red one also.

"Quit while you still can kid," Cyberdra called, "you cannot win!"

"It doesn't matter anyway you overgrown lizard," Bass called calmly, "it's only an exhibition match. But a battle is a battle. And I don't intend to lose!"

"Pitiful Navi," Cyberdra grinned, "I guess you have to learn things the hard way!"

This time it was Cyberdra's turn to attack and punched him with his right. Bass easily blocked it. But then...

"Dragon Blaster Chip," Ratchet called, "download!"

"I never heard that chip before..."

_This is the chip that defeated Protoman, _Chaud thought_, that Dimitri kid's done._

"Chaud," Lan called, "is that..."

Chaud looked at Lan, nodded back and return his focus on the match. Lan then looked at Megaman on his P.E.T. he notice that he was calm, but yet he has anger and confusion in his eyes.

_Bass..._Megaman thought, _I thought you're dead..._

_Megaman,_ Bass voice echoed in Megaman's head_, why did you save me?_

"Megaman!" Lan called

"Oh Lan!" Megaman replied, "What's wrong?"

"You looked worried," Lan asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Then Megaman remembered his last battle against Bass as the blast of the dragon cannon caused a huge explosion...

* * *

The two Navies were matching every move and neither Navies are backing down. The two are getting tired... 

"I don't... understand..." Bass panted, "Why... are you getting... stronger?"

"You... wouldn't... understand Bass," Megaman panted also, "... your anger against humans... blinds you..."

"I don't need humans," Bass shouted, "It makes me weak!"

"Then why am I still standing?"

"Die!"

But then was interrupted by a spinning, flying rod that destroyed the motherboard of the computer, and the place is starting to collapse. Then a huge avalanche came down on top of Bass, but was pushed away by Megaman and takes all the debris. Megaman tries to escape while Bass walked towards him.

"You... You save me?" Bass muttered, "Megaman, why did you save me?"

"It's what you get for being a good guy," Megaman chucked, "well, finish me now."

Then Bass moved and left a couple of mini-boomers around the debris and destroyed it. But at the same time cause some serous damage to Megaman. Bass then appeared in front of Megaman and punched him to the ground. But out of nowhere, Megaman released his most powerful Mega Buster he could summon and destroyed Bass' left arm. Bass was then was buried to a heavy pile of data and was not seen. Then he heard Lan's voice.

"Log out..."

Then Megaman closed his eyes...

* * *

Megaman then opened his eyes and looked at the net arena. The battle was still going and neither Navies are backing down. 

_This Cyberdra must be very strong to stand up on Bass, _Megaman thought_, or maybe he's just playing with him. I wonder..._

"Lan," Megaman called, "Bass' seem different now..."

Lan looked back confusingly, "what do you mean Megaman?"

"I just notice now he hasn't use his get ability program yet," Lan called, "Isn't that strange?"

"Now that you have mention it-"

But then Lan was interrupted; by the 2 Navies explosive attack and cause a huge light covered the screen. As soon as the light faded the two Navies are still standing...

"This battle could last forever folks!" Ribbita shouted, "How long can these Navies last such brutal attacks?"

"Brutal," a voice chucked out of nowhere, "I'll show you brutal!"

"That voice..." Zero mumbled

Then a spinning rod appeared out of nowhere in the net arena and cuts everything that it is in its path. Bass and Cyberdra dodge it easily and a black net Navi caught the rod. He has a long silver hair and wears a black helmet with a silver visor. The Navi grinned.

_That rod,_ Megaman thought_, I remembered that from that battle with Bass. Is it really him that caused it?_

"Who are you?" Bass called to the Navi

"What's your business here Navi?" Cyberdra followed

"My names Dynamo..." he answered, "and I'm here to kick this so-called battle to the next level."

"Caza," Zero called, "tell the net ops to get them out of there!"

But Caza was just standing there, glared at Dynamo. He was scared, but also angry.

"Caza!" Zero called out

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Caza didn't reply for a few seconds. Then he looked at Zero and replied with a forceful smile. Zero then decides to forget about it and looked arena.

"Time for a Cyber Style Cyberdra!" Ratchet called

"Inferno!"

Cyberdra then summoned a red Cyber Elf in front of Cyberdra and went inside his chest, and was then surrounded in a light crimson tower.

"Cyber Style," Clair muttered, "what's that?"

"It's when a special Cyber Elf fused together with a Navi and transform to a more powerful form than it's original," Ciel explained, "and also they are very rare and almost impossible to find."

"Ciel," Clair called, "How did you know this?"

"To be honest Clair, I really don't know. It's just something I remember."

"You're not the only one that knows Cyber Style," Dynamo grinned, "Shadow!"

Then another Cyber Elf appeared, this time it was black and cause a shadow that engulfed Dynamo.

"We have no choice Bass," Dimitri called, "call Chaos!"

"Cyber Style," Bass shouted, "Chaos!"

Bass' Purple Cyber Elf then went in circles on Bass and then talked him to the back, and caused him to grow black/purple wings on his back his pointy part helmet has sharpened and was surrounded in a malevolent Violet Aura. Cyberdra and Dynamo finished their transformation also, at the same time, and entered with a huge blast of energy. Cyberdra was now bigger and now have 6 arms, 4 blood wings and his face is a resemblance of a European Dragon. Dynamo now has an arm gun on his left and wields a huge staff at his right hand. The three stared each other like cowboys on a sudden death match.

"Time to end this!" the three navies shouted

"Inferno Blast!" Cyberdra released a breath of red energy from his mouth

"Shadow Reaper!" Dynamo released a wave of black energy as he spins his rod with great speed

"Chaos Wave!" Bass blasts out a potent purple energy blast from his right hand

The three attacks cause a massive explosion that causes the screen to cause static for a few seconds. But as soon as it begin to focus...

_Cyberdra, Dynamo, Bass, Logging out,_ The computer called

There was a moment of silence. It took about half a minute for the crowd to cheer on such an exciting match. Only a fragment of the crowd didnt cheer. One of them were Lan and his friends, that were shocked to what just happened

"I don't like this," Chaud called, "why didn't king stop the match when Dynamo appeared."

"I guess the rumours about Rouge Navies entering are true," Alia said, "What do you think Xai?"

Xai didn't reply. She doesnt want to admit the fact that the rumors are true. But she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "I wish it wasnt."

Hey," Ratchet called to the group, "the one with the headband!"

Lan looked back at Ratchet as he walked closer.

"I heard you're Navi beat Bass in the past," Ratchet called, "is that true?"

"You have to ask that to my Navi," Lan said, "Megaman."

Lan showed Ratchet Megaman.

_These two have a strong bond alright, but I have to test them first._

Then Ratchet closed his eyes. Then he looked up.

"You and your partner will be me when our round comes," Ratchet said, "and I know a secret that you should know."

"A secret?" Megaman asked

"About Cyber Style," he continued, "if you beat me, I'll give you 4 Cyber Elves that will help you and your friends on the tournament. Will you accept it?"

"What's the catch?" Chaud called

"No catch, just beat me in a match," Ratchet replied and turns to Chaud, "anyway how's Protoman?"

"Uh... He's fine," Chaud muttered

"Sorry about that earlier," Ratchet laughed, "I kinda get mystic when it comes to net battles. He he. Well until next time!"

As Ratchet ran off the others looked confusingly at him.

"That's one strange kid," Xai called

"You said it," Chaud called, "and I thought Dex was weird."

"Yeah..." Dex followed

* * *

Outside the coliseum, Dimitri was waiting outside. Sean told him to meet him there after the match. But it has been past 5 minutes and still no sign of him. 

"What's taking him Rat?" Bass called

"I guess he's still talking with his friends."

"I'm going to sleep..." Bass said

"Dimitri!" Sean called

"Hey Sean," Dimitri called, "what's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dimitri smiled, "Bass."

"You always have to wake me up do you?" Bass grumbled

"Sorry," Dimitri called, "say, did you have any info about those two Naives in that last battle?"

_You anger on humans blinds you... blinds you..._ Megaman's voice echoed in Bass' mind_, blinds you... blinds you..._

"No..." Bass paused

"Bass?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

_Is what Megaman said, _Bass thought_, could he be right? What am I thinking? I... I... don't know now..._

* * *

The group went back to the hotel and ate at the buffet. While Dex, Pam, Caza, Tory, and Yai charged their way there, Lan was looking at his envelope about his first match. It was a double match. As Ratchet predicted, he was going to battle against him, and his partner was a guy named Duke. But his partner was surprised everyone. It was Maylu.

* * *

**Please R & R**


	14. Partners and Odd Alliances

**It has been a while since I have updated this story. Sorry!!! So much homework!!! AAAHHHH!!!!! And thank you for you're patient... And please forgive me... And I keep on having a writer's block every time I have free time! Time for reviews:**

**warprince2000 : Sorry for the delay... I was so busy**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley: Thank you!!! I really appreciate it **

**Mage of Water: I have a feeling right now that you must be back from the hospital. Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Maritta: Thanks for the advice and I will try to fix it later in the future(just remind me now and then)**

**Diaboramon2: Thanks for the advice too.**

**Anwya enjoy(I hope)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Last time, the Euro tournament started out with a bang with an explosive exhibition match between Bass and Cyberdra. Now the battle is set for the first match. The group are now in their hotel eating their dinner.

"I don't believe then," Maylu muttered when she saw her message, " I'm with Lan?"

"What luck Maylu," Roll giggled, "you two are partners!"

"I don't believe this," Dex mumbled, "What are the chances?"

"We better check ours," Tori said, "I'm with… a guy named Zack and his net Navi name is Lanceman."

"That's a strange name," Pam replied with her mouth full, "let me check mine… I'm with you Xai. Did you hear that Axl, looks like you're partner's Alia."

"Yeah…" Axl tried to hold his blush

"My turn!" Yai called, "what!"

"What?" Maylu asked

"Looks like we're partners Yai," Chaud called, "and our opponents is Dex and…"

"Wait," Dex called, "I haven't seen my message yet… I'm with a girl named Suzaku."

"Suzaku," Chaud's eye widen," Its her!"

"Let me see," Caza take a peek at Chaud's P.E.T., " it's that girl that we saw at the ice cream shop."

"She's hot," Dex muttered, "talk about lucky…"

Then Chaud and Xai punched Dex in the head together and send his face smacked to his plate. His face was covered with spaghetti. The others moved back from Chaud and Xai.

"You don't usually see that everyday?" a familiar voice laughed

The others looked back and it was Sean and beside him was Dimitri. Everyone stood there for a while until…

"Weird friends you have there Sean," Dimitri said finally

"Hey!" Dex shouted, "Who are you calling weird?"

"Well you're the one who has tomato sauce all over your face."

"Wanna go Dracula?" Dex threatened

"Take that back chubby!"

The two were about to fight, but Lan, Caza, Chaud and Pam tried to hold the two back to cause anymore trouble...

"Will you two stop it?" Sean commanded, the two listened and moved back

"I never thought you guys know each other?" Pam asked

"We've been friends ever since we first met," Sean replied, "He can be weird sometimes…"

"Hey!" Dimitri called

"Speaking of weird," Xai interrupted, "how did you get Bass?"

"Uh…"

"I chosen him to become my Net Op," Bass called from the P.E.T., "I'm trying to see if Megaman's advice was true."

"I see…" Xai said to pretend she is not suspicious

"Hey, why don't you join with us," Caza smiled, "I mean you are friends with Lan and beside the more the merrier as I always say."

"Sean…" Dimitri glared at Sean telling him to get going, but he ignores it.

"Why not," Sean smiled, "Dimitri?"

"Alright," Dimitri sighed, "But I'm not-"

But then his stomach roared with hunger and everyone was laughing at him. But Bass just slapped his hand to his face and cursed under his breath.

"Never mind…" Dimitri grumbled and went of to get the a plate, while the others try to calm down.

_I'll never understand humans,_ Bass thought

* * *

Meanwhile at the replica of the Temple of Athena… 

"Ratchet," Seiryu called, "you're match will be in a few days. And I know that you have to be partners with Duke…"

"I'm aware of the situation," Ratchet replied, "but I can't work with that arrogant, trigger happy-!"

"Ratchet, please… Even though he is not here, do not say it. We have to respect everyone, especially to our rivals."

Ratchet sighed, "You always respect everyone. And he is not my rival!"

"But not the King," Seiryu muttered, "We have to stop his plan to use the Elf Queen."

"By the tone of your voice you sound like we can't do it."

"We need help."

"I know that," Ratchet answered, "but I need to test them first."

"I see," Seiryu mumbled, "lets hope they are strong."

_Me too,_ Ratchet thought_, me too…_

"Well we better get some rest," Ratchet called, "our training starts tomorrow."

Seiryu nodded and followed Ratchet.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hotel, Sean was telling everyone that he was about to join the tournament until a turn of events. 

"… And that's how it happened," Sean explained, "that's how Byakko kicked me out of the tournament…"

"That's terrible," Pam called, "why did he did that?"

"He deleted Freezeman," Chaud muttered, "by the sound of it we all have to be careful, or else our Navies would meet the same fate as Freezeman."

"But that wont happened to me and Bass," Dimitri said confidentially, "right Bass?"

But Bass was quiet and didn't reply at all.

"Don't leave me hanging here Bass," Dimitri whined, "Come on?"

"I see Bass still has problems," Roll whispered on Megaman, "He still has a grudge against us."

"I'm not surprise," Megaman replied, "he will never let that hatred go."

While the others are still talking about Freezeman death, Pam was thinking of all the things that have been happening.

"Looks like we are fighting not just for Clair Axl," Pam mumbled, "we'll avenge Freezeman's death and let Byakko pay for what he has done."

"Freezeman…" Axl muttered, "let's do it Pam. Let's take that freak down!"

"I see you're determined," Clair called, "looks like we have to do a lot of training tomorrow."

"Yeah," Caza replied, "we need all the help we can get."

"That gave me an idea," Sean interrupted, "meet me at the leaning tower after lunch. I know something that might give us an edge for the tournament."

"Really," Yai said, "what is it?"

"You just have to wait" Sean grinned, "alright?"

_I wonder what it is this time?_ Dimitri thought to himself

* * *

**Yeah! I know that was a short chapter, but that's all I could think of right now. And there was a hint of what could might happened next chapter. But I'll leave you guessing. Other than that please R & R!!!**


	15. The First Round Protoman VS Firnix

**Thanks everyone who reviewed my story. Sorry I dont have time to read it all, but I really appreciate it and wish everyone a Happy New Year **

**Thank you Mrs. Granger-Weasley, warprince2000, Mage of Water, Demented-Demon, Diaboramon2(I'll revise it ifI have time) and reviewer lord.**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"Upload Project X now."

"Are you sure about this Mr. Lukia?"

"I'm positive Mr. Hikari."

_Loading Project X… 1 percent… 2 percent… _

* * *

It was 11:30 a.m. and the group just got out of a Mediterranean restaurant. They were going to meet Sean and Dimitri at the leaning tower. 

"That was amazing," Lan called after eating at a Mediterranean restaurant, "one of the best!"

"You know that too much food can be bad for you Lan?" Megaman called from the P.E.T.

"Very funny," Lan muttered back, "say what time is it anyway?"

"We better hurry," Caza said, "Sean is waiting for us."

"Over there," Clair called out to the group, "I wonder what's in that bag?"

"Only one way to find out," Pam called, "last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Wait up!"

Sean and Dimitri saw the group running toward them, and Pam was on the lead. When she finally reached the two, she immediately gives Sean a big hug. Dimitri looked a little surprised.

"Hey Pam," Sean choked, "cant… not… the… neck!"

"Oh sorry," Pam laughed nervously as she tries to hold her blush, "what's in the bag?"

"You'll see," Sean replied, "hey you guys."

"I should haven't eaten so much," Dex panted, " so tired…"

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri barked, "That was less than a block."

"Tough it up princess," Yai called, "you need the exercise anyway."

"What did you say?"

"Enough!" Caza shouted, "We are not here to just fight each other."

"Sorry…" the two replied

"Now about that surprise that I was talking about yesterday," Sean continued, "take a look."

Sean opened the bag and takes some gold and silver battle chips out and shows it to them. Most notice that they haven't seen these kind of chips before.

"What kind of battle chips are these?"

"They are called the Soul chips," Sean explained, "they are powerful like the Dark chip, only that they are only can be used if the Navies and the Ops are in sync."

"Soul chips…" Lan muttered

"But use it wisely," Sean warned, "If you are your Navies are not in sync, there is a high chance of deleting your net Navi. So use it wisely."

* * *

_15 percent… 14 percent… 16 percent… _

* * *

After the meeting, Lan and Maylu decide to practice together even thought their match is in a few days. Megaman and Roll were working together on some group combos while Lan and Maylu were getting information about Ratchet and Duke. 

"Duke's Navi is called Megadra," Maylu explained, "a Serpent dragon that can breathe out poison and was famed to kill enemies in 2 seconds."

"Almost the same bio as Cyberdra," Lan recalled, "but he's more on the Fire and Metal attacks."

"One focuses on speed, while the other focuses on raw power," Maylu called, "this is a very good combination."

"I agree…" Lan replied, "I wonder…"

"We should focus on a good defense and then strike them when we see an opening," Megaman called, "Ow! Roll!" Roll hit Megaman with her Roll Blastat his face

"Oh sorry!" Roll giggled

"I got it!" Lan shouted

"You do?" the three asked

"This is what we'll do," Lan he whipspered, "but we'll have to keep it a secret."

"Okay..."

"Well-"

After Lan whispered the plan to them...

"Are you crazy?" the three shouted

"Just trust me guys," Lan called, "with the Soul chips and my plan we'll be a force to be reckoned with!"

* * *

_20 percent… 25 percent… 24 percent…_

* * *

The next day was the day when Yai and Chaud will battle against Dex and Suzaku in the first match. The first round of the tournament is that you have to have 2 or more out of the 3 wins with your partner to move to the next round. The coliseum was packed like last time. The three were pumped and ready to go. 

"Alright everyone!" Ribbita called from the P.A., "ready for the first round?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, let me introduce the red team, Chaud with Protoman and Yai with Glide!"

There was a huge cheer when the two entered the stadium. Especially with Chaud's fan club. Yai puffed her cheeks when she saw them.

"Chaud!" Caza called from the crowd, "You better not lose this one!"

"You can do it Yai!" Clair followed

The two looked around and saw that the group on the right side of the stadium. They were near the front seats and they saw Masa swaying is oversized fish flag. The two smiled back.

"Now for the blue team, Dex with Gutsman and Suzaku with Firnix!"

The two went out and most of the boys are cheering, because of Suzaku's good looks. Dex tried to stay focused and look tough, but he was very nervous since he is battling against Chaud.

"Dex better not be flirting with her," Xai muttered, "if he does I'll-"

"Or what?"Clair interrupted

"Ah!"

"Are you okay?" Tory asked

"Don't scare me like that!" Xai screamed

"Sorry," Clair laughed nervously, "I guess she's a little jealous…"

"What did you said?" Xai growled

"Nothing!"

* * *

_37 percent… 31 percent… 38 percent…_

* * *

"Alright Net Battlers time to Jack in!" Ribbita called, "and let the match begin!" 

"Jack in Protoman!"

"Jack in Glide!"

"Jack in Gutsman!"

"Jack in Firnix!"

Firnix is a female Navi, about Protoman size, has short pink hair, ruby eyes, red and white armor and has a golden phoenix in her chest armor. Protoman was somewhat mesmerized, but he manages to shake it off easily.

"I'm ready for your instructions Chaud," Protoman called, "are you okay sir?"

"Oh nothing," Chaud replied calmly, "let's focus on the match."

"Go Gutsman!" Dex commanded

"Let's do this Glide!" Yai followed

"Now Firnix!" Suzaku called

Gutsman and Glide went in for the charge, but Firnix quickly kicked Gutsman and sent him crashing toward Glide and crashed them to a wall. The two were knocked out and logged out from the stadium. Everyone was stunned to what happened.

"What's going on?" Ribbita mumbled, "Why did Suzaku do that?"

"What did you do that for?" Dex shouted, "That's not fair!"

"No fair!" Yai cried, "and I didn't even manage to fight!"

"I don't want anymore distractions," Suzaku answered, "I want this battle between me and Chaudy poo."

"Chaudy poo?" the others said confusingly

"Why me?" Firnix groaned heavily

"She always give boys nicknames when she thinks they are cute." Ratchet replied from the back

"Ratchet," Lan replied, "what are you doing here?"

"To watch duh," he replied, "but one thing for sure Chaud better watch out."

"Why's that?" Xai replied

"You'll see kid, you'll see."

"You know Suzaku," Chaud cocked, "you have made a big mistake and that's battling against me alone!"

"Listen I don't want any third rate wannabe's to interrupt us." Suzaku replied

"You take that back!" Yai and Dex shouted

"I'll take that back," Suzaku said, "If Chaudy poo beats me and Firnix, and the only way to do that is that he will accept my challenge?"

"Whoa!" Ribbita called from the intercom, "there has been a lot of thrash talk ever since Suzaku and Firnix knocked out Gutsman and Glide from the match! Looks like it will be a one on one match folks!"

"Challenge accepted," Chaud replied, "but I promise you I am not going to back down! Protoman!"

"Right..." Suzaku cocked, "Time to get serious Firnix. Attack!"

The two navies rushed forward for the attack. Protoman went in and attack with a cyber sword, but Firnix blocked it with her bare hands. Then Firnix kicked Protoman in the air and cast a Fire Tower. But Chaud downloaded an Aqua sword and Protoman repelled the attack with ease. Protoman then punched Firnix right at the face and sent her crashing toward a wall. When Firnix came out of the rubble, Protoman was surprised to see that there wasn't a scratch on him.

"You're pretty tough," Protoman grinned, "for a second there I thought you were going to cry."

"Not bad," Suzaku clapped, "not bad at all. But it's time to end this game! Cyber Style! Blazing Wing!"

Then a burning orb like Cyber Elf appeared in front of Firnix. The Cyber Elf then abosorbed itself to Firnix's body and transforms itself to a golded armour and in the back of the chest armour, grows red wings, with feathers that looks like sharp knives and golden claw-like gauntlets at the arms.

"Back down now if you are afraid to die." Firnix called out

"I never backed down!" Protoman shouted back and he points his Cyber Sword at her

"Then so be it," Firnix shouted as she chared in for the attack, "I'll make sure you will not feel any pain as your body is turned to ashes!!!"

_Looks like I'm forced to reveal my secret weapon,_ Chaud thought_, it's my only chance!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoy that chapter and please R & R. Bye for now!**


	16. Confession

**Forgive me for the delay everyone! I was very busy and I hardly have time to think for the next chapter due to homework. Anyway I appreciate the reviews and I hope you still like it. Now time for the review**

**Mrs. Granger-Weasley - Thank you for the support**

**Mage of Water - The answer lies in this chapter... BOO! j/k **

**TheWebbuilder - Sorry about that - At least I finished this chapter **

**review lord - I'll try to do that.**

**the red 1 - Maybe... Maybe not...**

**warprince2000 - Sorry it has to be so long -**

**The Celestial Hunter - Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Other than that I don't own Megaman or Capcom. Other than that Enjoy! I hope...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The battle between Firnix and Protoman still continues and Protoman was beaten up pretty bad by her barrage of her talons and sent him crashing towards the ground. Firnix then dive down for the attack.

"You're done!" Firnix shouted, "Rising—"

Then all of a sudden a small orb of light appeared between the two and caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Warp!" Chaud called out

"Now you see me," Protoman grinned, "Now you don't."

Then in a blink of an eye Protoman disappeared.

"Where did he—"

"Up here," Protoman called, "boom!"

Protoman then quickly kicked Firnix, directly at the stomach and sent her crashing to the ground and was constantly beating her with a barrage of punches.

"Firnix," Suzaku screamed, "fight back!"

"Protoman is wasting no time beating her that's for sure," Tori said at the sidelines

"Protoman is not showing any mercy," Ribbita shouted at the P.A., "but how long can he last before—"

But then Protoman use warp to disappeared again and dodge Firnix counter, but this time she's ready. She then closed her eyes and listen to the slightest sound. Then she looked up and saw Protoman, with his Proto blade (A/N: Proto blade (something I made up) is Protoman's personal weapon, like Megaman's Mega Buster. It's a red light saber attached to his arm, it's not as strong as a cyber sword, but can charge to increase power.) And dodge it.

"You're though," Firnix called, "Rising Phoenix!"

Then a huge Phoenix appeared in front of Firnix and strikes Protoman at amazing speed and sent it crashing to the other side of the stadium.

"Protoman!"

"It's over…" Suzaku muttered, "Impossible!"

"You're not the only one that has Cyber Style," Chaud cocked, "Protoman! Red Phoenix!"

"No way!" Ribbita announced, "Protoman can Cyber Style too? This is too much!"

Then a red bird-cyber elf appeared in front of Protoman. The two fused together and Protoman was surrounded in a fiery aura. Then Protoman began to have wings of flames and his right arm become a blazing sword and has a creast of the Phoeonix in his chest.

"Alright," Chaud shouted, "time to end this! Crimson Streak! Battle chip in! Download!"

The new Protoman was now running toward Firnix and after the download was complete he turned to a burning comet and was circling around Firnix and was causing major damage.

"How do you like that?"

"We are not going down that easily," Suzaku returned, "Blazing Blade! Battle chip in! Download!"

"Finish him!" Chaud commanded

Then Firnix right arm transform to a giant Fire sword and Swings the sword toward the blazing comet and cast a huge blast, then there was static on the screen.

Then the Computer called out, " Firnix logging out! Protoman Flame logging out! Battle Arena Destroyed! The match is tied"

"What?" Chaud called out

"Firnix!" Suzaku screamed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Firnix called from the P.E.T. "you don't need to shout you know!"

"Chaud!" Protoman followed from the P.E.T. "I'm sorry I lost."

"At least we tried our best," Chaud replied, "but the question is now who is going to advance?"

"May I have your attention please!" Ribbita called from the P.A., "as we all know the match is a tied and the judges agree that Chaud and Suzaku will advance to the next round as a team and that the next match will start a few hours from the original schedule do to the damage the two have caused. Other than that lets give them a hand folks!"

Everyone was cheering at the two Net Ops, especially Yai and Dex even thought they lost. Chaud was surprised on the magnitude of the audiences' applause. Then he looked back and Suzaku was right in front of him.

"That was some battle," she raised her hand, "partner."

"It was," Chaud shakes it, "but don't expect me to save you all the time."

"Ditto Chaudy poo."

"Please don't call me that."

* * *

_45 percent… 46 percent… 50 percent…_

* * *

Back at the hotel… 

"That was some match," Lan said to Chaud, "I thought for a second there you were a goner."

"Things would have turned out differently if I were to stayed in there!" Yai called out, "why me?"

"I know how you feel," Dex moaned, "how am I going to get a girl now?"

_Don't tell me he doesn't know yet?_ Lan thought, _how dense can he be?_

"I know how you feel," Maylu muttered to Lan, "I don't know how Xai will be able to take this?"

"I really don't know," Lan replied, "but our match is tomorrow Maylu."

"Yeah," Maylu muttered, "and by that time, we'll be ready."

Then something came up on the T.V. that caught Pam and Sean attention. It was Byakko and Thunger. Sean was trying to suppress his anger but Pam and Dimitri was able to see this.

"Looks like you'll be battling against him in the next round Pam," Yai called out, "he looks like a show off."

"Don't underestimate him," Sean interrupted, "he's tougher than he looks."

"Why?" Lan asked, "Have you faced him before?"

Sean didn't reply at Lan answer and walked out. Ratchet was glaring at Lan, but Lan didn't get the picture and was still confused. Then Pam followed Sean outside to comfort him.

"Sean…"

"……………"

"Are you—?"

"No," he said calmly, "is just that—"

"You don't have to say it," Pam replied, "If it is too painful, I understand."

Then Sean looked back and Pam and smiled, "Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

_

* * *

_

_77 percent… 76 percent… 78 percent…_

* * *

A few hours later, Lan was walking outside to see the scenery. Even though the match was tomorrow, he wasn't nervous about it. Why? He has another problem. 

_How am I going to do this?_ Lan thought, _I… Every time I try to say it to he, my mind just stopped thinking. But if I did say it to her, that I love her, how would she react?_

Then Lan stopped and looked at the beach. Then he saw two couples walking along, hand in hand. Then Lan imagines that he was walking with Maylu, holding each others hand and laughing together, but he felt that will never happened. Right now, telling his feelings to Maylu is more important than this match.

"I've had it," Lan talked to himself, "I have to say it to her, Maylu… I—"

"What do you need to say about me?" A familiar female voice interrupted

Lan then looked back and it was Maylu, she was secretly following him. Lan blushed a little and looked down. Maylu looked calm and wonders what he was thinking…

_This is your chance,_ Lan thought to himself_, but what would happen if she hates you? What if… I have to say it._

"May—Maylu," Lan stammered, "I… I need to ask you about this… I—"

There was silence once more. Then Lan looked directly at Maylu's eyes and walked towards her. They were facing each other, about a few inches away for their lips to meet. Maylu was slightly pink at the cheeks and was puzzled at what is Lan doing.

"This is hard for me to say it but…" Lan said finally, "but to make it simple I love you Maylu."

Then Lan closed his eyes and wait for her reply, and the reply he get is his lips were to meet with hers. Lan replied back passionately. Then they stopped a minute later and opened their eyes.

"I love you too Lan," Maylu whispered to him and hugged him tightly, "I want to tell you this but I was too scared."

"I was too…" Lan smiled, still blushing, "do you want to walk a little bit longer?"

"Yeah…" Maylu replied happily

And the two walked together, hand-in-hand and a relationship that finally blooms.

* * *

_99 percent… … … Project X complete._

"Who… Who am I?" the Navi asked

_Project X… You're mission, join the tournament, fight your way to the top 20 and defeat the Rouge Navi King. Dont let anyone stand in your way. Failure is not an option._

"I understand, Logging out!"

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter everyone, now who could this Project X be? Sound familiar, stay tunned. (I'll try to finish the next one ASAP, I promise) Other than that please Review!**


	17. X

**Yay! My next chapter's done! It's just too bad I'm going to be busy for a while to finish the next chapters. Sorry for the delay, but I really need to focus on my school work (well actually everyone have to sooner or later) anyway time to check my reviews:**

**The Celestial Hunter** **- metathropical flame thrower... I gotta get one of those.**

**warprince2000 - Sorry that the next chapter will be a while. But I promise I'll finish it as soon as I have the time to do it.**

**The Webbuilder - Thanks! Aprreciate the review.**

**darkflame - Maybe... Maybe not...**

**NotJim(Interesing name) - Well yeah, sometimes the greatest things do come from things in random.**

**Other than that Bass!**

**Bass: U-C doesn't own Capcom. NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE WISHES FOR IT!**

**I didn't say that! Anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Back at the hotel, the others were waiting near the restaurant when they realized that Lan and Maylu are now with them. They were looking high and low but no luck.

"Where did Lan go?" Clair asked Caza

"I don't know sis," Caza replied, "it's almost dinner time and it's curry night."

"You're right," Yai followed, "it's not like him to skip dinner. Especially if it involves curry."

"Come on!" Dex whined, "lets go already!"

"And where's Maylu?" Tory said

"Maybe she's in the washroom?" Xai guessed

Then the lights start to flicker rapidly. Then their P.E.T. start to glow for some reason.

"What's going on Protoman?" Chaud asked in his P.E.T.

"Iceman!" Tory called, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," Iceman groaned, "but it really hurts."

"It's strange," Alia answered, "someone is calling us. It's a challenge."

"Strange," Zero followed, "the voice is almost the same as Megaman."

"You better jack us in," Axl called out, "I have a feeling whoever did this is more capable than flickering the lights on and off."

"Looks like we have no choice," Tory called to everyone, "lets Jack In!"

* * *

The group Load their Navies at the nearest computer to see the problem. When the Navies entered the place was deserted. 

"What's going on?" Ciel muttered, "There's no one here…"

"Well I'll bet you wrong," Alia shouted, "I'm picking u some strange readings in this area."

"What is it?"

"Scanning…"

"Look out!" Axl pushed Alia out of the way before the laser hit her

"Who's there?" Gutsman commanded

Then they heard someone clapping, "Nice reflexes," he yapped, "I usually never miss on my first shot…"

_That voice_, Protoman thought, "Show yourself!"

Then the mysterious Navi appeared above them and to their shock was a replica of Megaman, the only difference is the helmet and the X initial on his chest.

"Who are you?"

"My creators call me X," the Navi replied, "and who might you be?"

"That is none of your concern," Axl shouted, "What are you doing here shooting innocent Navies?"

"I was only testing my powers. It's my first time to ever use it."

"I kinda like this guy," Bass grinned, "the only problem is that he reminds me of Megaman."

"Why didn't you test it somewhere else?" Iceman said

"This looks like it is a good place to practice," X paused, "say how about I practice with you guys, you look like a tough bunch."

"Gutsman is going to pound you!" Gutsman shouted

"Wait Guts," Alia commanded, "stop!"

"He's asking for it…" Bass muttered to himself

But it was too late, Gutsman was about to punch X out, but simply put out his hand out and sent him crashing to the ground. Alia was running toward Gutsman, ignoring Bass. Now it was Protoman's turn, Chaud download a cyber sword and was attacking X with amazing speed, X is having a hard time dodging then, but he easily blocked it with is bare hands and kicked him to the ground. But Protoman manages to land safely. X then uses his buster and start blasting away at Protoman. Protoman deflected the blasts with his Proto Blade. Then X charged up his Buster and sends a huge orb of energy at Protoman. Then Axl jumps toward the blast and use his cyber elf Boom to absorb the attack and sent it right back at X. X then kicked it out of the way like a soccer ball and sent it out of course to the sky and concluded with a huge explosion high above them.

"Why you…" Axl growled

"Not bad," X grinned, "but now, it's time to end this!"

"Zero!" Caza called out, "now!"

Zero used his chain to swing his way up toward X and forced X to block with his Z saber. Then Zero quickly kicked him down to the ground. Zero followed to finish him, but X countered and blasts him with a barrage of energy shots.

"Zero!" Ciel shouted

"He's tough," Zero muttered as he moved away from the attack, "I guess I've underestimated you."

"Same here," X replied, "we should meet again soon. But for now I have a mission."

"Wait! What mission?"

"Top secret uh…"

"The name Zero."

Then X stands up and warped his way out. Zero was holding his head because of the crash. Then he notice that the others were running toward him

"Zero!" Ciel called out

"Ciel," he waved back, "hey you guys!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Zero called, "that sure is different. He reminds me of Megaman a little. If you don't include the odd personality."

"Yeah," Protoman agreed, "but he's tough."

"We better jack out now," Alia said, "and thanks Axl."

"It was nothing," Axl smiled back, "Logging out now Pam."

_Logging out_

* * *

Back in the real world… 

"All's back to normal." Yai sighed

"Hey you guys!" a familiar male voice called, "what are you all doing there, the restaurant is on the other side."

The others looked back and it was Lan and Maylu. The others notice that they were holding hands and were very wet.

"Lan, Maylu," Xai blinked, "you're all wet…"

" And why are you two holding hands?" Dex asked as he glared at Lan

"You two finally make out," Yai smiled, "how sweet!"

"Yay!" Pam followed, "finally!"

"You mean—"

"We knew," Chaud interrupted, "the girls told us thatMaylu like Lan, is like we have a choice to listen to them, and Lan is the most obvious notice that he likes you."

"I am not that obvious Chaud!" Lan shouted

"Sure," Tory informed, "with the constant blushing whenever you're around Maylu and being extra nice to her. How could we not notice?"

"And they are just a few," Caza followed, "but Dex was the only one that didn't notice."

"What?" Dex complained

"Yai!" Maylu shouted, "It was suppose to be our secret!"

"Sorry!" the girls smiled

"Anyway how did you get wet?" Chaud asked

The two looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"What happened here anyway?" Maylu tried to stay out of topic

"Ahem!" the others coughed

"Well… we were at the beach—"

"Whoa," Dex called out, "no more details please! I think we know what you two did."

They stared at Dex for a few minutes and then realizing what he was talking about they moved back from Dex.

"Gross!" Maylu replied, " We didn't do THAT!"

"Are you crazy?" all the boys smacked Dex in the head **(A/N: and I mean all the boys, Lan, Chaud (yes Chaud), Tory, Caza, Sean and Dimitri)**

"We were just walking at the beach," Lan explained, "but we were walking too close to the beach and a huge wave came and made us wet. There!"

"That's it," Caza followed, "then let's go, I'm starving!"

* * *

"I don't understand," one person called, "why is X not entering the contest?" 

"He is program to do things with honor," another person replied, "you have to understand. If you want us to make a Rouge Navi that fights on our side we have to make it have qualities that will benefits us. Which means having a sense of justice and good human like qualities."

"I have to agree," Commander Beef called from the P.A., "we just have to let X makes his decisions."

"I understand Commander," he replied, "Lukia out. I just hope he will help Caza and his friends Hikari."

"I hope so too," Mr. Hikari replied, _It's a good thing we found the letter, the kids don't know what they are up against._

_

* * *

_

**Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoy that chapter. Other than that Please Review!**


	18. Clash of the Elements: Part 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I tried my best to finish it as soon as I can, but I got sidetrack to my other stories. Other than that I got a lot of reviews on Broken Hearts. Well I hope you enjoy my sequel. It's quite long and forgive me for the bad grammar on the chapters.**

**But for those that who are not, this chapter will be more of Tori's story, since he need to have a purpose other than a supporter. Other than that check the reviews:**

**warprince2000 & NotJim- here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**The Celestial Hunter - I hope you'll like the next chapter.**

**Mr. Evil- Just to tell you, it's not a trategy story... but thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it **

**Review Lord - Only time will tell. And thanks for the review.**

**disasterb0y - I'm going... I'm going... and thanks for the review.**

**jusumrage - Thank you! I really appreciate that **

**Kite Lanford - There is no way I'm going to do that! That is just wrong 0.o... But something very... dramatic (random as NotJim would say) will happened later on.**

**Other than that Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Tori was in the locker room with his Navi Iceman, who is not feeling well for some reason. He was nervous about Iceman that he might be too weak to even fight and has to forfeit the match. Then a boy entered from the door, about the age of 9, and was looking around. Then he looked at Tori and smiled back.

"You must be Tori?" the boy called

"Yes," Tori asked, "and who might you be?"

"Zack," he replied, "so you're my partner? Cool!"

_I don't believe this!_ Tori thought_, he's my partner? But he's only a kid!_

"You looked a little surprised," Zack replied, "Is it my size?"

"No!" Tori replied quickly, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," Zack replied, "me and Lanceman are ready to kick some tail!"

Then Tori looked at his P.E.T. and notice that Iceman was still sleeping. _I wish I could say the same thing about Iceman. Ever since we used that Soul chip that Sean gave to me…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the coliseum mainframe, X was secretly looking for info and was looking though the competition. 

"Today's match is Iceman and Lanceman," he muttered to himself, "against Blitzman and Surfman… What's this project Fefnir? After 3 minutes…"

X then looked around, feeling that he's being watched, and saw no one. So he returned back to get more data about the tournament.

"Next will be Cyberdra and Megadra," he muttered, "against Roll and… Megaman… could he be…"

Then X heard something and looked back. _What's going on? Something's wrong… I better get out of here._ He quickly warped his way out and then out of the shadows was Green Harpy-like Navi.

"He escaped again," the Navi replied, "should I go after him? I understand."

* * *

The battle started with a bang, Blitzman waste no time attacking Iceman. Iceman manage to dodge the football like Navi, but Surfman attacks with Water Tower and manage to get a direct hit. But Lanceman saved him with his Barrier. The Bronze Knight glared at Iceman. 

"What's the matter," he called, "don't tell me that all you could do?"

"I'm not myself lately," Iceman replied, "Look out!"

Lanceman then quickly grabbed him and escaped Blitzman ferocious tackle.

"Good eye," Lanceman replied, "ready?"

"Yeah," Iceman nodded, "it's time to freeze the competition. Tori!"

"Ice Tower Chip Download!" Tori shouted

"Ready Lanceman," Zack replied, "Cyber Lance Chip Download!"

"It ends now!" Lanceman shouted

"Hold mortals!" a male voice commanded

Then all of a sudden the arena start to erupt and towers of lava starts to emerge and in the center was a red Navi, it has a dragon like guns attached in his arms and red demon eyes appeared in front of them. He was in the middle of the attack, but he cancels the attack with a single blast of his cannon.

"What's going on?" One of the Net Op asked

"I don't know," the other one replied, "but he's in the way!"

"Iceman," Tori noticed that Iceman was in pain for some reason, "what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Lanceman replied

"Oh dear," Ribbita said at the P.A., "another Rouge Navi appeared! What power does he wield this time? And by the looks of it Iceman is in great pain, and I'm guessing is not the heat!"

"Tori…" Pam muttered, "I don't like this Axl."

"Me too Pam," he replied, "damn, why aren't they doing anything to stop these Rouge Navies?"

"It's part of the competition," Lan replied, "people like the idea of this battle because anything can happened."

"I guess it explains why the stadiums is packed," Maylu replied, "Look at Iceman you guys!"

"He's… glowing!" Pam shouted

_What's going on?_ Tori thought

"I don't believe this," Ratchet muttered, "it's happening."

"What's happening?" Caza asked

"Iceman is about to explode," he replied, "something must have cause him to do this."

"I dont think he's going to explode, but it's the work of Soul chips," Sean muttered, "He must have gotten the Switch chip."

"Switch chip?" the others replied

"The switch chip allows us the Navi to activate a different, stronger form of itself," Sean explained, "that rouge Navi doesn't stand a chance."

The other two Navies are becoming restless and were planning to take them down the Red Navi. Lanceman want to fight, but Iceman looked like he is in great pain and he couldn't leave him here.

"Time to lose it all Rouge!" Blitzman shouted

"Pitiful Navi," the red Navi cocked, "its impossible to defeat the Great Fefnir!"

"We'll see!" Surfman replied

"Are they crazy?" Lanceman mumbled, "when we attacked him he just repelled it with one measly little shot."

"Stop…" Iceman voice faded, "stop… STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Then a pillar of light appeared at Iceman and disappeared in the blinding light. It caused the other Navies to stop from their attack and the light was causing the stadium to cool down.

"Tori!" Sean shouted from the sidelines, "use the Soul chip!"

Tori looked back confusingly to what Sean is saying, but he doesn't know what else he should do. But then a message appeared from his P.E.T.

"Tori," It was Iceman's voice, trust your Navi and download the Switch Soul chip."

_Right,_ Tory nodded, "Switch Soul chip in! Download!"

Then the pillar of light faded and appeared a different Navi. It looked like an adult version of Iceman, only that instead of having winter coat and mittens, he wore a white trench coat, his face is covered by his hood and an Iceman symbol on his forehead.

"Iceman?" Tori called

"My name is Tundraman," the new Navi replied, "I am Iceman's counterpart."

Everyone was speechless, especially Tori. His appearance, his voice, everything is different. But what happened to Iceman he thought. Is he gone forever?

"Ice— I mean Tundraman," Tori muttered, "What happened to Iceman?"

"Don't worry," he replied, "you'll see him soon. But right now we have a battle to win."

_That new Navi strong,_ Fefnir thought_, this will be an interesting fight… Hehe… Looks like I'll have fun with this battle after all._

"Move weaklings!" Fefnir commanded, "Fire Barrage!"

Fefnir blasted the Surfman and Blitzman out with a barrage of fireballs and went toward Tundraman. Lanceman tried to stop Fefnir, but he was easily pushed away.

"Die Navi!" Fefnir shouted, "Nova Blast!"

Then Fefnir blasts a huge fireball toward Tundraman, "Ice Barrier!"

With one sweep of his hand, the mega fireball disappeared and strikes back with hails of icicles and Fefnir easily repelled it also.

"Not bad," Fefnir grinned, "I was surprised you blocked that."

But Tundraman didn't reply to Fefnir, "Tori, we need a plan. This guy is tough."

"Right," Tori nodded, "Ice sword, battle chip in! Download!"

Then all of a sudden the Ice sword appeared in Tundraman's right arm and was confused on what he should do.

"What do I do with this?" Tundraman asked

"Fefnir is a long-range Navi," Tori answered, "so if we attack him up close, he's totally defenseless."

"I see…"

"Look out!"

Tundraman manage to dodge the attack in time from Fefnir fireballs, but then Fefnir then punched the ground and causes an earthquake and caused him to loose his balance. But then Lanceman throws his cyber lance and to stop his attack and Tundraman went in for the attack. He quickly deleted his left cannon and kicked him in the back and released a barrage of snowballs. But then Fefnir counters another Nova Blast and it was a direct hit.

"Tundraman!" Lanceman shouted

"No!"

Tundraman was lying on the ground and looked as if he was unconscious. But then he opened his eyes, stands up and shook his head. He then took off his hoodie and coughed lightly.

"That really hurts…" Tundraman moaned

"You're alright!" Tori sighed

"I don't believe this," Ribbita said finally at the P.A., "Iceman, I mean Tundraman's okay after that blast!"

_This Navi is mocking me,_ Fefnir thought_, you will pay for that!_

Then Fefnir releases his most powerful attack, he smashed the ground with his remaining cannon and caused an earthquake and lava started spewing out of the ground and the two other Navies were on the attack also toward Tundraman.

"Let's end this!" Tundraman called to Tori

"Right," Tori replied, "Ice Age Blizzard Battle chip in! Download!"

"Move back Lanceman," Tundraman took off his trench coat, "this one is going to get ugly."

"It's over!" Tundraman and Iceman voice shouted, "Ice Age Blizzard!"

Tundraman then put his hands in the sky and quickly puts then down and release the attack from the ground and turned it to solid ice. It caused the three Naives to loose their balance and as the ice start to crack, it releases a cold wind that will turn it to ice to whatever it touches. Then a large blizzard appeared on the screen. As soon as the snow cleared the first thing they see is…

"Iceman!" Tory called

"He's back," Maylu said

"Lanceman!" Zack sighed, "What happened?"

_Fefnir Logging out. Blitzman logging out. Surfman Logging out._

"Looks like we have our winners," Ribbita announced happily, "Iceman and Lanceman wins and are moving to the next round! And I have to say that was one of the coolest battles I have ever seen!"

Tori and Zack waved at the crown as they cheered for their victory. After the two shake hands with their opponents, they looked at their P.E.T.

"What happened?" Zack asked the two Navies

"When Tundraman release the blizzard he froze the 3 Navies on the spot," Lanceman explained, "then Tundraman turns back to Iceman and we both finished them off before the storm cleared."

"What happened to Tundraman?" Tori asked to Iceman

"Let's just say he's getting some well deserve rest."

* * *

"That was amazing," Lan said, "we're up next Maylu." 

"I see Ratchet already left," Maylu replied, "I hope this plan works."

"Don't worry about it," Megaman called, "we can do this. We have to believe we can win."

"Yeah Maylu," Roll followed, "we have to."

"You're right," Maylu smiled, "let's do it."

* * *

**That's all for now everyone. I can tell you can't wait for the next chapter and I can't gaurantee if I'll able to uptade it soon. **

**Other than that, if you know Fire Emblem, Golden Sun, Shaman King and Inuyasha, would you be interested in writing a co-fiction christmas special with me? Threre is more info at my account. Other than that please Review!**


	19. Clash of the Elements: Part 2

**Sorry for the late update everyone.Oy! That took me a while, I have a long writer's block and since exams are comming up, it will take me some time. Soooo time to check the reviews:**

**Star AJT 84 - Eh... I didn't realized that... thanks **

**Kite Lanford - Thanks for reviewing, and I was thinking of adding Cornel here, but he's already in the series.**

**review lord - Thanks! I really appreciate that.**

**NotJim -sorry if I was late.**

**warprince2000 - hope you would like this chapter**

**TailsCreamManic -Thanks for the compliment and I like the djinns, because they are so cool!**

**Dimitri Pabato - Hey! You're back! I hope you like your character and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**The Celestial Hunter - 1 guardian down, 2 to go!**

**There... I'm done. Other than that, Bass!**

**Bass: Unknown-Character doesn't own Capcom! There? Happy?**

**Temper, temper... other than that Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_A recap of the recent events that has happened in the Euro Tournament. The first match of the tournament was the battle between Protoman/Glide V.S. Firnix/Gutsman. Gutsman and Glide were kicked out by Firnix, but tied when he is up against Protoman and are now a team in area A. Next was a match between Thunger/Jaguarman V.S. Stickman/Hayman in area C. And Thunger and Jaguarman end the match without any problems. After that was Iceman/Lanceman V.S. Surfman/Blitzman in area D. The latest battle was intense and just to add it all up a rouge Navi entered the arena, but Iceman and Lanceman defeated all three and advance to the next round. Now it's time for the next match, Megaman/Roll V.S. Cyberdra/Megadra._

* * *

The match started with Megaman attacking with his Mega Buster on the two dragons. But the two were too quick for him. 

"Shoot," Megaman growled, "can't get a clear shot."

"Heads up," Roll followed, "they are trying to attack us from above!"

"Die Navies," the serpent Navi Megadra shouted, "Virus Flame!"

The two then jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"That was close," Megaman sighed, "what the…"

"Megaman," Lan shouted, "behind you!"

Megaman looked back and it was Cyberdra. He was about to smash him until Roll kicked him in the face and Megaman followed with a punch in the stomach and give them some distance.

"Wow," Ribbita shouted out, "this is some battle folk! Megaman and Roll are really taking control on this battle."

"Go Megaman!" one of the audience called

"Go Roll!" another fan called

_Wow, the two are getting a lot of fans that's for sure,_ Lan and Maylu thought in unison.

"Thanks Roll," Megaman replied, "I owe you one."

"That was close," Lan sighed, "thanks Maylu."

"It was nothing," Maylu replied, "Roll! Look out!"

"Megaman!" Lan commanded

Megaman then punched Cyberdra, who was behind Roll and was about to finish her off, and start blasting away with his Mega Buster. Roll then followed with her Cannon and causes some serious damage.

"Alright!"

"I don't think so," Megadra's net op Duke shouted, "take this, Aqua Tower! Battle chip in! Download!"

"Maylu!" Roll called

"Right," Maylu replied, "Aqua Tower, battle chip in! Download!"

The two attacks that the two Navies cause some major damage to the stadium. While Roll and Megadra are facing off, Cyberdra was battling against Megaman.

"You're going down you oversized gecko!"

"I don't think so you midget!" Cyberdra roared, "Dragon Blaze!"

"Download Barrier chip!" Lan called

The Barrier came in just in time and manages to block the attack, but Megaman was guard off when Cyberdra charged in and punched him out to the air.

"Megaman!"

"You're going down!" Cyberdra shouted

"Ready Maylu?" Lan called

Maylu nodded back, "Now Roll!" _I hope this works,_ "Soul Cannon! Battle Chip in! Download!"

"Take this Cyberdra," Roll then jumped offMegadra and was now focusingherattack Cyberdra, "Soul Cannon!"

"Program Advance Battle Chip In! Download!" Lan shouted

"Peek-a-boo!" Megaman called and divedtoward Megadra, "you lose!"

The two Dragon Navies took a direct hit from the devastating attack and sent them crashing to the floor.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the sidelines…_

"Looks like the battle's over," Caza said then he picked up Zero's P.E.T., "Something wrong Zero?"

"I don't know," Zero called, "I have this feeling before, he's here!"

"Who?"

"Caza?" Clair called

"It's X," Alia called out, "and he's not alone."

* * *

"That's it," Megaman sighed, "it's all over…" 

"I don't think so," Cyberdra shouted, "We have taken a lot more damage than that you know."

Then out of the rubble was Megadra and Cyberdra, having only minor bruises and are still standing.

"This is bad," Roll followed, "what are we going to do now?"

"You really think we'll go down that easily now do you?" Ratchet called

"You know for a second there I was disappointed," Lan cocked, "so now you decide to take us on full force now?"

"Pretty much," Ratchet chucked, "are you ready?"

"Maylu?" Lan called

"Yeah," she replied, "lets do it!"

_This is a waste of time,_ Megadra's net op Duke growled, "Megadra! Finish them once and for all!"

"Playtime's over little Navies," Megadra replied, "RRRHHHAAA!"

"I don't think so…" a voice called out, "Wind slash!"

Then out of nowhere, a wind blade appeared from the sky and cause Megadra to stop in its tracks and cause the ground to shake. Then they look up and saw a green Navi with wings in its helmet and his back armor.

"Who's that?" Chaud muttered

"I don't like this," Tori called, "I don't like this one little bit."

"I am the sage of wind and electricity," the green Navi called out, "My name is Harpuia and it will the last thing you will hear from me after this battle."

Then Harpuia raised his hand and pointed at Megaman and Roll. Roll was confused on what he's doing, but Megaman seem to have an idea.

"Oh crud," Megaman murmured, "Roll, get out of here, now!"

"But why Megaman?"

"Move!" Megaman quickly pushed Roll away and all of a sudden Megaman's right arm was deleted out of nowhere.

_The blue Navi's good,_ Harpuia thought_, he realized that my target was the pink one, and he realized my attack. But alas, he risked his own arm for it._

"Megaman…" Roll came in and looked at Megaman and notice that he's in great pain, "we have to get you out of here."

"I'm fine," Megaman replied and manage to force a smile, "the problem- is that he's able to... control the wind here."

"What?"

"What do we do now?" Megaman growled

"Need help?" another voice called from behind.

"What the…" Lan called, "is that… 2 Megaman?"

"Impossible…" Maylu paused

_X,_ Chaud thought_, what is he up to this time?_

"Looks like you could use a little help there, Megaman."

"Who are you?"

"The name is X," he replied, "and you must be his girlfriend."

"…" Megaman was speechless, he doesn't know what to say.

_What is going on? _Megaman thought, _and how did he knew my name._

"Take care of him would you," X said to Roll, "I'll handle Harpuia."

* * *

_Meanwhile, below the Coliseum…_

"This tournament has attracted a lot of Navies across the globe… but the Elf Queen isn't here yet. But when it finally comes out, we'll release the bait."

"My King!" a female voice called, "would you like me to enter the next round?"

"Ah yes, Leviathan," the King replied, "I want you to go to the next match. But this time, make sure no one survives. Especially if the Elf Queen is there." _But even if Leviathan tries to kill the Elf Queen she would surely fail._

"But sir…"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No master…"

"Good, no go!"

"Yes master…"

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but I'll try to finish it soon, other than that time for me to study (start to cry in a corner in a fetal possion) Please R & R...**


	20. Mega X Buster Cannon

I'm back everyone, sorry for the late update. SORRY! SORRY! SRORRY!I am so busy at the moment, that I dont even have time to even to download my edited documents. Anyway I will post them soon, some time this week.

I will reply to reviews as soon as I have time (I hope)

Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I don't understand," Megaman groaned, "I should have logged out by now…."

"Does it hurt?" Roll notice that he is in great pain after that invisible attack destroyed his arm

"What's going on…?"

"It's a new program that is installed recently," the Rouge Navi Harpuia replied, "I notice that whoever created the battlefield is what keeping you in here. This time you are no longer battling as Navies. You are now experiencing what humans would feel if they were to be inflicted in your place."

"So this has become a human battle…." X called

"In a way," Harpuia replied, "now… who's next?"

_This is bad… _Lan thought as he tightens his grip on his P.E.T._, Megaman couldn't log out unless he's completely damaged and every second he's in great pain because Harpuia destroyed his arm, which also limits my use of battle chips…_

"Now what?" Lan growled

"Roll," Maylu called out to the P.E.T., "protect Megaman at all cost!"

"Maylu…?"

"Don't bother…" Megaman called, "I don't want you to get hurt Roll… You saw what happened to me?"

"But…."

"No buts Maylu," Megaman called from the P.E.T., "as far as I know, this battle isn't over…."

"Change to Cyber style! Take out Harpuia Cyberdra," Ratchet called, "Multi-blade Battle chip in! Download!"

"Inferno!"

After Cyberdra finished his Cyber Style, he downloads the chip data and suddenly swords replaced all of his hands and charged toward Harpuia. He was slashing ferociously, but Harpuia dodged it with ease and blocked the blades with his own and pushed him back with his wind attack, but Cyberdra easily pushed it aside and tackled Harpuia with great force.

"That's it," Harpuia growled and flies off as he escapes Cyberdra's blades, "Wind Blade!"

"Shield!" X then appeared in the line of fire and a cyber elf appeared in front of him to turn his left hand to ashield and repels the attacks without a problem.

* * *

Back between Lan and Maylu... 

"Who in the world is he?" Lan muttered

"I don't know," Maylu replied, "but he's good."

"Too good," Lan followed, "I just hope that he really is on our side."

* * *

Return to the battle... 

"It seems that I am outnumbered," Harpuia called out, "but the outcome will still be the same."

"Now!" Duke called out to Megadra, "attack!"

"Virus Tornado!" Megadra then released a huge gale from his mouth toward Harpuia

"Fool," Harpuia muttered, "I'm the master of the Wind. Does that mean anything to you? You garden snake? Delta Hurricane!"

By just opening his right hand, he canceled the Virus Hurricane and released his own with a much more bigger and powerful wind toward Megadra and caused some serious damage. Then he used his left hand to target Cyberdra and X. X manage to dodge it with ease, while Cyberdra barely dodge it.

"I wish I can do something," Megaman mumbled to Roll, "I hate doing nothing especially at a time like this."

"Megaman," Roll said calmly, "is there anyway for me to ease the pain?"

"I'm fine," Megaman replied, "thank you."

"Hey!" X called out to the two

"What do you want?"

"I forgot to give you this earlier," he followed and creates a blue energy orb with his right arm, "here!"

He tossed the orb towards Megaman, but Roll catches it.

"What is it?"

"Let's," X was interrupted while blocking Harpuia's blades with his shield, "just say I'm giving him a hand! Back off!" he jumped up and continues to push Harpuia back, "can't… you… see… I'm… talking… to… someone?"

"I'm… impressed," Harpuia followed, "now… try… this?"

He then opened his mouth and blast out electricity, which X nimbly dodge and landed back to the ground and start blasting with his buster.

"What does he mean by 'giving him a hand'?" Lan asked Maylu

"I think he wants to put the orb to Megaman's arm?"

"It's worth a shot." Roll replied

When orb make contact with Megaman's right shoulder, the orb immediately was attached to it and was shifting to an arm. Megaman's arm is back.

"No way," Ribbita called out, "the Blue Megaman-like Rouge Navi just restored Megaman's arm!"

"Unreal..." Megaman called out, "how are you feeling Roll?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "why do you ask?"

"Are you ready to take Harpuia down?"

"Yeah," Roll replied, " what's the plan?"

"Stay behind me and hold on tight."

"What? You want us to do THAT plan?"

"I have no time to explain," Megaman replied while changing his arm to his buster, "and time is running out!"

"If you say so," Roll said confusingly and hugged him tightly, "is this going to hurt."

"Possibly." Megaman joked

"Are you sure about this Megaman?" Lan then called to the two Navies

"Positive," the two replied, "We can handle it!"

"Looks like we have to use 'the plan'," Lan informed Maylu while raising his hands, "are you ready."

"More than ever," Maylu replied and holds out her hand, "let's do this!"

"Final Energy!" Lan and Maylu called out as each take out a gold battle chip, "Battle chip in! Download!"

Then as soon the Battle Chips were inserted, Megaman and Roll were surrounded in a white aura and was being absorbed by Megaman's Buster.

"X," Megaman called out, "thank you for the arm and Harpuia I hope you have program insurance!"

"Ratchet, Duke," Lan then called to the two net ops, "no bad feelings right?"

"What are you talking about?" Duke cocked

"Right," Ratchet nodded to Lan, "no hard feelings."

"Okay," Lan and Maylu called out together, "time for the final move!"

_Since X restored my arm, its appropiate to change the name of the attack Megaman_

_I was thinking the same thing Roll, Now! Let's end this battle!_

"Right!" Megaman and Roll followed in unison as a burst of white energy begin to form in front of the Buster, "MEGA X BUSTER CANNON!"

Out of the buster released a huge beam of energy that spread so big that it filled a quarter of the stadium and hits Harpuia, Cyberdra and Megadra. X was about a hairline of making contact with the blast, but the exerted forceblows him out of the way and sent him crashing across the stadium. The result was a huge explosion at the end of the stadium. Static appears again on the screen and a minor earthquake in the stadium followed.

"No way," Protoman called out from the P.E.T., "I can feel their energies from here!"

"What did they do this time?"

"They used the Final Energy chip," Sean called out as he covered his eyes, "and then combining their energy to that one attack, it's a risky move there."

"What is Final Energy?"

"It recovers the Navi's health that uses it and then after that concentrate all that energy in the attack of their choice and amplify it to the Navi's energy level," Sean explained, "but the side effect after the attack, which is the major flaw of the chip. The energy is so low that Navi cant move their bodies, let alone make a sound!"

"I can see why it's so risky," Xai followed, "I just hope those two are okay."

"Alia," Axl called out, "can you sense anything in there?"

"Nothing so far," she called out, "hold on, I can sense 4 Navi- no 3... 2 of them have very low energy left."

"That was insane!" Ribbita called out to the audience that was a bit shaken from the earthquake, "hold on, the screen is starting to regain image!"

_Megadra logging out... Harpuia logging out... X logging out..._

Then the screen showed that Cyberdra, barely standing and showing his original form with a lot of bruises and static start to appear around his body, while Megaman and Roll are still lying on the ground, barely conscious.

"This is unreal," Tori called out that was followed by some of the audience gasps, "how could Cyberdra survive that attack?"

"I mean X barely dodge that attack and he was still logged out!"

"I think he logged out by himself," Chaud explained to Yai, "and I highly doubt that Harpuia taken some serious damage to that attack."

"No Megaman!" Lan called out

"Roll!" Maylu followed

_Cyberdra's tired,_ Ratchet muttered_, if I order him to attack, he might delete himself._

"Cyberdra," Ratchet then called out with his eyes closed, "time to... finish this."

Then there was silence in the stadium. He takes out his goggled and hangs it around his neck and said, "Cyberdra, Log out!"

* * *

"Wise choice Ratchet," Seiryu muttered across the stadium where most gasp out loud, "Cyberdra would have been destroyed if you were to attack." 

"And the winner is Megaman and Roll!" Ribbita called out to the audience and causes a huge cheers and a couple ofboos due to the fact Ratchet just given up

"I see you're here Brother." Chaud's new partner said behind him

"Suzaku," he replied, "how is my sister and her Phoenix clan going?"

"Fine, and I see you still have Duke in your team."

"What about it?"

Suzaku sighed heavily and Seiryu glared at her. Suzaku glared back and groaned heavily

"You still trust that double crossing snake?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I don't-" Suzaku holds her breath to cool down and decides to change the subject, "You're after the King are you?"

"He's the one that killed our parents and started this family feud, and Byakko and Genbu are too stubborn to realized it!"

"You're arm," Suzaku noticed Seiryu holding his left arm, "does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "why are you here talking to me anyway? You know it is forbidden for us to talk. It's the laws of the Underground that we 4 agreed, that we will never meet unless it involves a battle."

"First of all this is not the underground," Suzaku replied and looked at the stadium below, "second, we made that rules when we were spoiled brats and before we found out who really killed our parents and third, I am your older sister so you cant order me around Seiryu."

"Then how come you're shorter than me?"

"Height doesn't count!" she said with a flustered face

Then the two stopped talking when they saw Duke punched Lan when they are about to shake hands. Ratchet grabbed on to Duke while Maylu helped Lan to get up.

"Sometimes," Seiryu muttered to himself, "I wish I wasn't the leader of the Dragon clan. It's too much responsible for me."

"Be careful what you wish for Seiryu," whispered Suzaku with worry, "you just might get it."

Then she glared down at Duke... _Just be glad Seiryu still trust you Duke._

* * *

"There is no way I'll letyou weaklings beat me!" Duke shouted out loud to Lan 

"Jerk!" Maylu shouted back, "Lan said that you were good and you punched him in return! I'm glad we beat you badly."

"Let it go Duke!" Ratchet followed, "They won this round fair and square!"

"Yeah right," Duke said with spite, "you're just weak Ratchet that's why your sister died in your arms. You're nothing but a weakling!"

Ratchet's heart then stopped and unconsciously lets go of Duke, who was rushing towards Lan. Lan quickly pushed aside Maylu and takes the punch in the right cheek. But this time Lan was standing firm and glared at Duke.

"Lan!" Maylu and Ratchet called out

"People like you," Lan growled, "don't deserve to win. Especially ones that don't treat their Navies and your teammates with respect."

Instead of punching him back, he instead puts down Duke's fist and walks away with Maylu down the stadium. Complete silence.

"Aren't you going to punch me back? Or are you chicken?"

Lan then stopped and looked back at him with a grin and closed eyes, "No. And Duke, there is a saying. 'Sometimes the greatest battle ever fought is battle not fought' and beside you wouldn't like it."

Duke responded with a growl and walked his way down to his locker, leaving Ratchet, kneeling down and alone. Lan and Maylu returned to Ratchet and pat him at the back. Ratchet looked up at the two looking a bit confused.

"Do you need to be alone?" Maylu asked

Ratchet shook his head, "No. I have to keep my promise. My sister told me I have to…"

"There's no rush," Lan tapped his shoulder, "we are not going anywhere anyway."

"Yeah..." Ratchet forced a smile, "Thank you."

* * *

**Sorry theshort chapter everyone, but I hope you like it and I'll try to put in the next one after the summer because I'll be out without internet for a while and exams. Other than please Read and Review and thank you for all that are so patient with me! I really appreciate it!**


	21. Authors note and Sneek Peek to 20 to 22

**Note to all readers:**

**I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while due to school and work and I am working on the next chapter as soon as I can get all of my homework out of the way.**

**The other reason that is holding me back also is the fact I don't have the channel to watch the show or the game. And with the new characters, it's hard to find time to research on them, so forgive the OCC-ness when the chapter is posted. But what I'm willing to give you is a small sample of what you might get in the next few chapter... So enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 20

"My birthday?" Lan pondered

"I cant believe you forgot it again," Maylu sighed heavily, "and what are you doing here Raika?"

"Waiter!" Raika called out, "give the birthday boy some beer here! And I don't want the cheap brand!"

* * *

Chapter 21

"Axl!" Alia screamed in horror as all she can do is see Thunger's claws pierce through Axl's stomach

"Get out of here Ciel!" Axl coughed

"You fool!" Thunger roared, "You really think your pitiful body can block my mighty claws?"

Axl coughed heavily and grinned, "Who said I was blocking?" then he points his pistol at Thunger's head, "…bang."

* * *

Chapter 22

"What an entrance," Leviathan giggled, "it's too bad Zero was knocked out by it, and he's the only one that looks decent enough to go out with…"

"Zero!" Ciel cried out, "Are you okay? Zero! Zero!"

"Ciel!" Clair called out, "behind you!"

Ciel quickly looks back and heard a wicked laugh and saw Leviathan charging towards them with her spear with great speed, "It's over girl!!!!"

* * *

**And that's all I can give you for now, and please dont reply on the review. If you want to say something, please PM me!!!!**

**And thanks to all those that continue to read this story! I really, REALLY appreciate it!**


End file.
